


The Dragon Whisperer

by jjeogiyonoona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Dragons, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I Don't Even Know, King Bang Chan, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, Prince Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeogiyonoona/pseuds/jjeogiyonoona
Summary: "I just want to find the truth. I don't want anymore lies, or secrets."Felix realises there's more to his past than his brother lead him to believe. He embarks on a journey to find the truth, tackling vampires, pirates, the mysteries of love and of course-dragons.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how ao3 works but I'm trying-
> 
> this is my first fic on ao3 but it's also on wattpad.
> 
> Disclaimer, it's pretty bad ;-;

The Earth was divided into five main islands.

Near the North was I-Land, home to the kingdom of vampires. It was a seemingly thick and endless forest, the roofs of the dark leaves restraining any ray of sunlight. These vampires were known to be dangerous assassins, keeping themselves hidden in the shadows. They also never aged. The only way to kill them was to burn them in the sunlight. The king of vampires had been ruling over I-Land for centuries. No one was quite sure how old he really was but he seemed to be around nineteen years old.

On the East was the Black Cat Nero, home to thieves and sea pirates. One particular bandit of pirates had claimed the island as their own and crowned their leader as 'The Pirate King'. They were notorious for raiding and stealing from travelling ships. It was to the point that sailors began avoiding the island completely but that didn't stop the pirates. They always found away to get what they wanted. The Black Cat Nero was filled with gold and unimaginable treasure. But if one was to steal from this island, there would be dire consequences. The pirate king was merciless.

On the west was the Neo islands, also known as the New Lands. Their society was advancing much faster than the others, as they were known for their technological advancements. They had settled to using man power rather than magic. Their ruler was nothing but an ordinary human but ensured the kingdom to grow without the help of magic. Contrary however, the kingdom was at an alliance with Miroh—a kingdom that actively practised magic and sorcery. The two kingdoms had been in alliance for centuries and still were—though recently it seemed as though that bond was breaking.

To the South was an island that was forbidden to any outsiders. It was known as Magic Island. Inside this island was a portal that was deemed far too unstable for any other person to get close to. Rumours say that if one got too close to the portal's proximity, your skin would burn off of your body, your eyes would turn blind and every fibre in your muscles would turn to dust. Neither of the other kingdoms had done so much as to even think about going to Magic Island. Not even the pirates had the guts to sail near the island. It became a story used to scare children into never leaving their kingdom borders.

Miroh, centre of the five islands. It was filled with many magical beings including elven and mystics. Elven were beings with a spiritual connection to nature, capable of feeling other's emotions. Mystics were somewhat similar. They were also spiritually connected to nature but more to the individual elements. If a mystic trains hard enough, they would be able to manipulate the element they connect with most. This magical kingdom was ruled over by a fierce king who took much pride in his kingdom. Ruling alongside him was the young prince who was adopted into the royal family, Lee Felix.

And this is where our story will begin. Lee Felix, nineteen years old and the young prince of Miroh. He was always locked away, forbidden from leaving the castle by his brother but as he was turning nineteen, his brother decided Felix was old enough to leave the castle. Felix of course, had no clue why his brother was so protective of him but had shrugged it off as brotherly love. He still had quite alot in store for him.

___

Felix giggled as he ran down the castle halls, fixing the golden crown on his head. "Jisung!" He called out to his best friend as he chased the blonde boy. "Get back here!" But the said boy only ran faster. "No can do, your highness!" Jisung yelled back with a laugh as he glanced back to look at Felix. "This apple pie is mine—" Jisung immediately collided with a figure, dropping the perfectly baked pie onto the ground. Felix felt a wave of disappointment wash over him as he saw the now spoiled apple pie. Jisung however, seemed to be shaking in his boots as he stared at the figure he had bumped into.

It was Felix's step-brother, the king.

Chan raised a brow as he stared at the young knight, looking displeased at how the pie had begun to stain the velvety, red carpets. "Your majesty! I...uh...didn't see you!" Jisung mumbled nervously, looking at everything but the dissatisfied king in front of him. He slowly took a step back, only to step on the spilled pie. The disgusting, mushy sound sent a shiver up his spine. Felix only laughed at his friend's unfortunate situation. If Jisung had bumped into any other staff member—such as Minho, Felix wouldn't have laughed.

But it was his brother that his friend had bumped into, which somehow amused him. "Oh, Jisung! It's only my brother!" The prince exclaimed as he walked over to his brother, resting his hand on his hips as he looked over to the purple haired male. Yes, you read correct. Purple. Chan's father happened to be an Elf, which explained the bright hair. Despite his hair being such a bright colour, the king still looked extremely intimidating—especially with the large scar across his left eye.

"Is there something you need, Chan?" Felix inquired. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Jisung was still bowing down, ears redder than the carpets they were standing on. Felix giggled and pulled Jisung up, smiling as their eyes met. Chan cleared his throat to catch their attention again, glancing between the two with an unreadable expression. He dusted his clothes—even though it was clean and spotless. It was an action Felix found quite funny."Yes, actually. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." He said and Felix let out a soft sigh, moving his eyes towards Jisung again. "I'll get you next time." He whispered, sticking his tongue out as Jisung chuckled.

"We'll see, your majesty." Jisung whispered back with a sly smirk as he bowed, immediately turning around and running off. Chan stared down at the pie and let out a sigh. "If that boy weren't your best friend, I would've thrown him off this tower." Chan muttered just loud enough for Felix to hear. The latter only giggled and shook his head. "You were in the way! Besides, I'm sure its nothing Nayeon can't fix." Chan silently nodded as they began walking down the halls and towards the balcony. He opened the windows and let Felix skip out onto the balcony.

Felix peeped down from the railing, watching the folk going by their day. They all looked minuscule from up the tower. It was a sea of happy colours to Felix. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked as he turned away from the little people and to his brother instead. Chan was silent for a moment before moving his gaze away from the blonde in front of him. "You're turning nineteen tomorrow and I've been keeping you here all your life—"

"And you'll finally let me leave the castle?!" Felix yelled out excitedly and grabbed Chan's hands.

The older was slightly startled but the younger however, was ecstatic. He had been waiting forever just to escape the castle walls. He was so excited. "Yes, but on one condition." Of course, nothing comes without conditions. Felix let his hands fall back to his sides with a disappointed sigh. 'He's so irritating.' He thought. "Never and I mean ever are you allowed to go near the coast. Especially not the coast near Black Cat Nero." Chan ordered with a sharp glare, a warning to Felix. Felix only rolled his eyes and let out a uninterested sigh.

"Yes, your majesty~" He said in a mocking tone, glancing over at Chan to see if the older would get ticked off. As expected, Chan seemed unaffected by it. "May I at least go to the coast by Neo?" Felix asked with hopeful eyes but sighed again when Chan shook his head in disapproval. "No. The New lands have been testing my patience these past few days." Felix felt a hint of curiosity bubble up inside him upon hearing Chan's words but knew better than to inquire Chan about it. He knew Chan wouldn't explain himself no matter how many times he asked.

"Bring Seo with you when you go out. Han as well, if you must." He said and Felix let out another uninterested sigh followed by a frustrated groan. "Why are you so serious? It's not as if I'll be assassinated." Felix mumbled, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He noticed Chan's eyes soften as he gently placed his hands on Felix's shoulders. His touch was so gentle, as if he was scared that if he applied any more pressure, Felix would crumble to the ground like delicate, fine China.

"I want to keep you safe, Lix. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I promised mother..." He muttered softly, trailing off at the mention of his mother. "I know, Chan, but I'm not a little kid anymore—" The windows to the balcony opened abruptly, causing Felix to pause his words. There stood his brother's royal advisor, Lee Minho. Minho was a mystic—more specifically a fire one. Though he never joined the sorcerer's guild to use his power to its full potential, he found peace with simply being the royal advisor. He must've realised that he had accidentally disturbed their conversation, as his face was flushed with embarrassment. "Am I intruding? I can come back later." He said and the two brothers shook their head, the younger more enthusiastically than the older.

"No, it's okay." Chan assured with a small smile as he motioned Minho to come closer. Minho took a step forward before smiling over to Felix. "Seo Changbin is waiting for your training, prince. He says you still have to work on your stance." Felix let out another groan at Minho's words and this time, Chan couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's behaviour. "At least Jisung will be there." Felix assured himself as he shrugged his shoulders. He had to admit, there were very few things Felix didn't do with Jisung. The two were always with together. They had always been inseparable.

"I'll be going now." Minho said with a chuckle, also finding the prince's behaviour amusing. He was about to turn around and leave but Chan grabbed his wrist. "Come on. Stay for a bit." He said with pleading eyes and Minho nodded his head. Felix on the other hand, couldn't help but snort at the sight in front of him. "Of course my brother wouldn't want his dear advisor to leave so soon~" Felix said in a teasing tone. Minho only laughed nervously, cheeks flushing a deep red while Chan playfully glared at his brother.

"Shouldn't you be training? Get a move on, Lix." Felix giggled and raised his arms up in defense before shuffling out the balcony and darting down the halls. Chan let out a content sigh as Minho's face finally seemed to cool down. "Your maje—"

"I told you not to call me that." Minho giggled shyly and shook his head. "I get you're pretty comfortable with the castle staff but you shouldn't just make exceptions like this, Chan." Minho said and Chan turned to face him, shrugging his shoulders. The two noticed how their hands were still intertwined in each other's.

Chan moved his hand away from Minho's grasp, causing the younger to let out a disappointed sigh but then Chan's hand instead found a place on Minho's right cheek. "You're my only exception." Chan whispered with a small smile and Minho felt his heart flutter. "If someone sees us, we're doomed." He said with a chuckle and Chan rolled his eyes. "I'm the king, you idiot. What would they do?"

"OOF!" Felix huffed as he fell to the ground with a thud. "On your feet!" Changbin called out with a stern expression but then smiled sheepishly. "Your highness." He added as he held his hand out to help the prince up. Felix gladly took his hand and let the knight pull him back onto his feet. The two stepped away from each other, standing in a defensive stance—Changbin looking more professional than Felix. "You keep losing your balance. Keep your weight in the middle." Changbin advised as he pointed the wooden training sword at Felix. "I'm trying." Felix said with an exasperated sigh, causing the other to chuckle. "You'll get it eventually " Changbin assured, hoping to boost the prince's confidence up.

Changbin was the head knight of the royal guard and had been for the last three years. Felix knew his brother trusted Changbin, despite the boy being extremely vague about his past. Or maybe Changbin had told everything about his past to Chan but not to Felix. Besides that, Felix really enjoyed training with Changbin. As strict as the older was, he was still just as sweet and kind. "Ouch!" Felix, once again, fell to the ground. A soft sigh escaped Changbin's lips as he helped him back onto his feet once again. "We can take a break." Changbin said and Felix gave him a grateful smile.

"Yes, please!" He let out a sigh and glanced around. "Where did Jisung go?" He hadn't even noticed that his best friend had just disappeared while his focus was on training. "With Jihyo, probably. Do you want to see them?" Changbin asked and Felix nodded his head, already excited from the plan he had in store. "I can tell you're planning something." Changbin said with a chuckle as he noticed the small smile and determined look on Felix's face. "Yes! It's his birthday and I told the cooks to bake a surprise cake for him!" Felix answered.

He felt quite proud of his master plan. "You shouldn't have. He's only a knight you know." Changbin said and Felix let out a dramatic gasp, causing both of them to fall into a fit of laughter. "He's still my best friend! Besides," Felix began as he dusted his clothes, imitating his brother. "Chan doesn't need to know~" He said with a mischievous giggle before skipping over to Jihyo and Jisung. Jihyo was a twenty-eight year old woman and also Jisung's caretaker—despite being not much older than him.

Felix remembered Jisung telling him about how Jisung moved into the castle to be a knight at a very young age. He was born in Yellow Wood—a place where sorcery was a speciality but sadly, Jisung wasn't as good in magic than he was in fighting. Jihyo had taken care of him since then. She was like a mother figure, even to Felix. Felix, of course, never knew his biological mother nor his father. He was adopted by the royal family when he was far too young to remember.

He was around two years old and Chan was eight.

"Felix! You're done training?" Jisung asked and Felix nodded his head, already excited for the surprise. "Yes! Now I have a surprise for you in the kitchen!" Felix grabbed the latter's arm before dragging him back to the castle. Jihyo only let out a laugh as she and Changbin watched the two boys run off. Changbin suddenly flinched as he remembered they still weren't done with their training. "Your highness, your training!" He called out but of course, he got no response. "The king's gonna kill me." He thought aloud with a shudder and Jihyo only laughed harder.

"Felix, I can't see!" Jisung protested as Felix lead him to the kitchen, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands. "That's the whole point, Sungie!" He halted to a stop and Jisung almost tripped and fell. It was a wonder how such a clumsy boy ended up being the prince's appointed knight. Felix let his hands fall back to his sides and gestured towards the cake on the table. "Happy birthday!" He announced before engulfing his best friend in a tight embrace. "How did I not notice this while we were raiding the kitchen?!" Jisung exclaimed as he marvelled at the sweet treat.

He suddenly began tickling Felix's sides, causing the said boy to giggle uncontrollably. "You truly shouldn't have, my prince~" The two were seemingly trapped in an endless fit of giggles. But of course, nothing good ever lasts forever. Felix's giggles died down as his smile faltered. He stumbled out of Jisung's arms as he placed a hand on his forehead. Images were flashing before his eyes rapidly and it was confusing him. Not to mention giving him a horrible migraine.

"Felix? Felix! Are you okay?!" Jisung's voice was muffled to his ears. He couldn't quite focus on his voice. He could only focus on the pale, silver scales, the large, twisted horns and the blue flames. 'What is that?' He thought as his vision began to blur and his eyes felt heavy. The power in his body faded and he fell straight back into Jisung's arms. "Felix! Felix!" Jisung began to panic as he noticed the prince slowly slipping out of consciousness. "Call Minho! Or-or the king! I don't know!" Felix thought it would be a normal day today.

Apparently not.

___

Felix stood alone in the empty room. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him. It was completely silent, until he let out a shrill scream. He fell backwards onto his back as he looked up to face the large creature. It was probably ten times his size. It had a silver, scaly body that glistned like sharp blades, piercing, red eyes that glared through his soul and large wings. Maybe even as large as his bedroom. Felix wasn't too sure anymore. But one thing he was absolutely sure about was what this creature was.

It was a dragon.

He hovered his hand over the dragon's scaly body, contemplating whether he should actually touch it or not. "Why do I keep seeing you?" He whispered softly and placed his hand on the creature.

Felix woke up with a jolt, panting heavily as his eyes darted across the room. He noticed he was back in his bedroom, the fluffy covers drawn over his body. The red blankets slowly slid off of him as he sat up straight. "You're awake!" He noticed Chan rush up to him, sitting down at the edge of the bed and placing his hands on the younger's shoulders.

"Oh god. You had me worried sick." Chan whispered as he wrapped his arms around his brother. Chan had barely ever shown much emotion, so to see him this worried, it surprised Felix. "I saw..." Felix began but then shut his mouth. He decided he would tell his brother about his dream later. "What happened?" He asked, still processing the entire situation. He didn't really remember much—though he wasn't really trying. His mind kept wandering back to the dragon. "You passed out." Felix heard Jisung answer and immediately whipped his head towards the corner of his room.

Jisung was leaning against the wall, looking much more relieved than the last time Felix had seen him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his best friend. "Right..." Felix mumbled as his memory began to return. But now he was begining to forget his dream. How incredibly convenient. "I saw that-that thing!" He bit his lip as he tried to remember his dream again. The others in the room however, were exchanging concerned glances. "He'll be alright." The elf beside Felix's bed says with a small smile. Felix hadn't noticed him earlier but knew that he happened to be a healer.

He had long, flowy, silver hair that reached his shoulders and of course, the long, pointy ears. "Well, my job here is done. I'll head off now." The elf said as he stood up from his seat, bowing to both Felix and Chan before exiting the room with another white-haired elf. "I think you're just tired, your highness." Minho said as he walked over to Felix and clasped his hands together, a small smile on his lips. Despite his smile, he still looked quite concerned. "Maybe you should get some more rest?" He suggested but Felix didn't want to rest anymore.

"But, I saw—"

"I'll talk to him." Chan said as he turned to the other two boys, ushering them to leave the room. Jisung took one final glance at Felix—looking worried as ever—as he exited the room, alongside Minho. "Lix, get some rest. You're clearly very tired." But he wasn't tired. He just wanted his brother to listen to him. "Please, listen to me! I saw a dragon!" Felix yelled out as Chan looked at him with an incredulous expression. "I just- I don't know! I feel like it was familiar somehow."

"Felix, dragons haven't roamed the earth since centuries ago!" Chan exclaimed with a disbelieving scoff. It only agitated Felix more. "But I know what I saw!" He yelled back, his fists clenching the sheets as he glared at his brother. One would think twice about talking back to a king—especially if it were Bang Chan, but Felix didn't seem to care. Half of it was the fact that Chan was his brother and he knew he would never hurt him, even if he was only adopted into the royal family. The other half was just Felix letting his anger take control.

"Don't you believe me?!" And it was silent. Even if Chan had been completely silent, Felix knew exactly what his answer was. "Alright then." He mumbled as he began to lay back down on his bed, pulling the covers over his chest. "Just...Just go to sleep. It's getting pretty late." Chan said, but all he recieved was silence. Felix turned his back to face his brother, causing the older's eyes to sadden. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and walked towards the door. Before leaving, he turned back to face Felix again.

"I love you." He said with a small smile but still got no reply. With another sigh, Chan exited the room, leaving Felix all alone.

It was dark, as the trees restricted any light. The blonde boy was sat at his throne, a pool of water at his feet. Yet it was no ordinary pool. In the pool was a clear image of the kingdom of Miroh. "We strike at dusk." He ordered as he looked up from the small pool and to the other males gathered in front of him. "How are you so sure the dragon is back?" One of the boys—Minhyuk, asked.

The blonde fixed the black crown on his head and stood up, walking over to another boy and grabbing his shoulders. The brunette let out a soft gasp, startled by the king's actions. "Our sorcerer here," He began and pat the said sorcerer's shoulders. "Has been keeping a watch out for Nevermoore for the last sixty years." You would think sixty years was far too long, but they were immortal. Sixty years were nothing to these vampires. Jake—the sorcerer, gently pushed the king's hands off his shoulders, wary that if he were any harsher, there would be dire consequences.

"If you say so." Minhyuk said, sounding a bit unsure of the whole situation. "Are you doubting your own king?" The blonde asked, eyes darkening. Minhyuk immediately began to panic and shake his head vigorously. "O-Of course not! I would never!" He said defensively and the king only chuckled before falling back into his seat on the throne. He lazily threw his leg over the arm of the throne as he watched the other vampires. On the other end of the room, was a young, newly-turned vampire and a much older one.

"I'm scared. I'm still new to being a vampire." The young vampire—Riki, said. He appeared to be around fifteen, much younger than the other vampires in the room. "Its alright, kid. You're going with me anyway." The older vampire, Changkyun assured. He appeared to be in his mid twenties but of course, he had lived for much longer. Riki still looked a bit unsure so Changkyun ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll be alright." Riki felt alot more reassured with Changkyun but he still had many unanswered questions. "Why is Jay so obsessed with this dragon anyway?" He asked curiously.

Changkyun looked away from him, shrugging his shoulders with a soft hum. "I don't know—" A figure appeared behind them, placing his hands on their shoulders. Riki immediately let out a startled gasp as he clung onto Changkyun's arm. The figure finally became distinguishable and in front of them stood the king. Riki assumed it was one of Jake's teleporting spells that Jay, or the king, had learnt. "You wanna know why?" Jay asked with a sly smirk as Changkyun slowly brushed his hands off of Riki's shoulders. Riki on the other hand, looked both startled and curious—still holding onto Changkyun's arm tightly.

"Nevermoore will give us enough power to put the humans down. We won't be shut out. We won't be known as bloodthirsty monsters. All five islands will belong to me, and if we follow that dragon's energy to Miroh—" Jay stopped and disappeared again, only to reappear on his throne. "I'll be one step closer to infinite power." He finished as Riki finally let go of Changkyun's arm. The young vampire was still curious but knew not to question the king's ways. "Why is Nevermoore's energy coming from Miroh?" He asked in a hushed tone. Changkyun, once again, only shrugged his shoulders.

A soft sigh escaped Felix's lips as he watched the night sky, stars twinkling above the castle grounds. He spotted a black cat on one of the many towers of the castle, staring at him with large eyes. How the cat had even managed to climb up all the way there, Felix had no idea but he felt a little less lonely with the animal in his sight. "Why didn't he believe me?" He asked to no one in particular. He had been pondering on the very thought for what felt like hours now. It seemed as if Chan wasn't telling him something. Something important.

"And why did that dragon seem so familiar?" Another question he had been pondering on. It was all very strange and new to him. A sudden knock on his door caused him to loose his train of thought. He let out another sigh before walking over to his bedroom door. "Are you talking to yourself, prince?" He heard Jisung's voice from the other side of the door. He opened the door and smiled as he saw the knight. "Jisung. I was starting to feel lonely." He said, causing said boy to let out a chuckle.

Felix stepped aside to let the boy into his room but Jisung shook his head. "I'm supposed to be on guard duty. I can't be in your room, Felix." Jisung protested but Felix only rolled his eyes and dragged the boy into his room. Jisung placed his sword aside and sat down beside Felix on his bed. "Are you feeling any better?" Jisung asked, looking slightly concerned now. "Yes, but I'm still so confused!" Felix replied with a sigh. "What's even more irritating is that Chan doesn't really believe I saw a dragon." He said with a small pout.

"I don't know, Lixie... No one has even seen dragons since who knows how long..." Jisung mumbled and Felix glared at him. "Don't tell me you don't believe me either!" Felix yelled and Jisung raised his arms up in defense. "I do! I do!" Jisung replied with a giggle before patting the mattress. "You should sleep." He said and once again, Felix let a sigh escape his lips. "I can't." He mumbled as he looked down at his feet. "Sleep with me?" He offered, not thinking Jisung would immediately get the wrong idea. But of course Jisung would take it in an odd way.

"I-I don't think we should um—"

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Felix yelled out as he slapped Jisung's shoulder. Jisung's face was almost as red as a tomato and Felix couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, my brother is going to slaughter you when he finds out!" Felix teased, causing Jisung to shake his head with wide eyes. Of course Felix wasn't really going to tell his brother about it but it was still amusing to see Jisung's reaction. "No! No! Felix, I'm too young to die!" They both were a giggly mess, leaning onto each other for support.

But then a dagger flew across the room through the window. Felix let out a startled gasp as he whipped his head towards the window while Jisung hastily grabbed his sword. On the windowsill sat a boy who seemed much younger than them. He was staring at them, looking puzzled. "A lover? The prince has a lover?" As the boy spoke, Felix noticed the long fangs. It was a vampire. A young one at that. Felix immediately stood up, glaring at the intruder. "Who are you?!" The question was quite pointless, as he already knew that the boy was a vampire.

The vampire moved closer to the two and Jisung immediately pointed his sword at him. "Stay away from the prince!" He stood in front of Felix but due to the knight's unfortunate height, Felix still had a perfect view of the vampire. "Where is the dragon?" The vampire questioned. This sparked Felix's interest. "What dragon? What do you know about the dragon?" Felix asked as the vampire relaxed from his defensive stance. Jisung of course, was very confused by the entire situation. "The dragon. Nevermoore." The vampire said. The name felt familiar to Felix in a strange way.

"I saw a dragon in my dream." Felix said and the two only stared at each other. Jisung slowly lowered his sword but still stood in front of Felix. Suddenly, a figure began to appear behind the vampire. "You had such a simple task, Riki." The stranger grabbed the vampire's—or Riki's shoulder and pushed him to the ground. Jisung lifted his sword up and stood in a defensive stance. "Stand back!" He warned the newcomer with a glare. Felix realised it was another vampire.

He seemed a bit older than Riki but still younger than both Felix and Jisung. "There's no dragon here. Which one of you is the whisperer?" Felix and Jisung exchanged confused glances with each other. Felix placed his hand on Jisung's shoulder as he stepped closer to the two vampires. "I want to know about this dragon." He said, hoping to negotiate with the other two. The older vampire stared at Felix for a moment before laughing, confusing the other three. Riki seemed to be more terrified than confused though. "Oh god!" The boy exclaimed as his laughter died down and he wiped away a tear of happiness, a small smile on his lips.

"He doesn't even know he's the dragon whisperer." Felix furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The lack of information was begining to frustrate him. "Tell me what you are talking about!" They were all startled by the sound of the door slamming open. Another vampire rushed in, being chased by both Changbin and Chan. "Jay, kid, we have to leave now!" The dark haired vampire grabbed Riki's wrist and pulled him back onto his feet. "More of you?" Chan grumbled as he pulled out a sword. "I'll be back for the whisperer." Jay muttered and just as quick as they appeared, they were gone from their sight.

Jisung slowly placed his sword away as he continued to stare at the window in shock. Felix, with this newfound information, remained silent. It was silent for a moment with only the sound of Chan and Changbin's tired pants. That was until Felix finally brought up the question. He turned to his brother with a cold glare.

"What on Earth is a dragon whisperer?"


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh- second chapter-
> 
> Everything is still very confusing ;w;

"What on earth is a dragon whisperer?"

Felix asked but Chan remained silent. The silence was irritating to Felix. Each passing second he grew more and more frustrated. "Answer me! What have you been hiding?!" Felix yelled out abruptly, fuming from anger. Jisung placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder with a wary expression. "Felix... Calm down..." He whispered but it only seemed to make Felix even more furious than he already was. "I'm not going to just calm down, Jisung!" Jisung flinched back and moved his hand away from the prince's shoulder, clearly startled. Felix turned to Chan with a sharp glare.

"This is why you've been hiding me in the castle, isn't it?! Tell me!" Chan let out an irritated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I promised our parents I would keep it a secret. You were never meant to know." Chan explained but Felix only scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Your parents. I don't know my parents." Felix mumbled as he stared down at the ground. "What if they're all connected to this? Why couldn't you have just told me?!" Now, Chan was also begining to get frustrated. He had always kept his composure in front of Felix but now he couldn't remain calm.

"I was doing this to protect you! You're too young for any of this!" He protested, shocking the others with his outburst. Changbin and Jisung felt incredibly uncomfortable with the atmosphere. They exchanged worried glances every so often but still remained silent. "You think you can just lie to me?! You're not my parent! Hell, you aren't even my real family!" Felix yelled out. Perhaps it was a bit harsh, but it didn't keep Chan silent. His right eye twitched with rage as he yelled back.

"WELL, I VERY WELL DIDN'T ASK MY PARENTS TO ADOPT YOU!"

The room felt ten times more silent than it initially did. The realisation of what he said finally hit Chan as his glare faltered. "Lix..." He mumbled but knew it was too late. There was no way either of the two could take their words back now. Felix scoffed and grabbed Jisung's wrist, surprising the knight. "Jisung, let's go." He said as he tried to drag Jisung out of the room but the other was far stronger than him. Jisung remained in his place as he stared at Felix, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Felix-"

"Now!" Jisung flinched back, startled by his tone of voice. Felix felt his heart drop slightly. He had never yelled at Jisung and to do so now, made him feel horrible. But Jisung didn't protest and dragged Felix out of the room. Changbin tried to go after the two but Chan raised his hand, causing Changbin to stop in his tracks and look over to the king. "Your highness?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows but Chan only shook his head. "Leave them be." He ordered and Changbin nodded his head. Chan was avoiding Changbin's worried gaze.

"Tell Seungmin to keep an eye on them." Changbin nodded his head and bowed before exiting the room. He spotted Minho standing outside with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Were you here the whole time, Minho?" Minho only nodded silently as he watched Changbin leave. Minho let out a sigh as he entered the room. "You couldn't have hidden it forever." Minho was the only other person to know about the truth besides Chan's parents. Chan had trusted Minho with his life so of course, he would tell Minho. "I know-I just... I'm worried." Chan mumbled, trying to find the right words to form a coherent sentence.

Minho placed his hand on Chan's shoulder, hoping to comfort him in some way. The corners of the king's lips curled up into a grateful smile, the younger returning it with a small smile of his own. "Just apologise when he comes back. He'll understand. And tell him the truth." Minho said and Chan let a soft sigh escape his lips as he placed his hand over Minho's smaller one. "You really do give the best advice." Chan said, causing Minho to giggle softly while shaking his head. "I am your advisor for a reason." 

Felix pointed at one of the horses in the stable. "You know how to ride a horse, don't you?" He still hadn't fully calmed down from his anger but Jisung was patient. "Yes but it's late-"

"Then let's leave this place. I don't want to be here anymore." Felix muttered but Jisung let out a sigh. "Its late at night. Not to mention it looks like a storm is coming." Jisung protested while Felix let out a frustrated grunt. "I'm not asking, Jisung. This is an order." Felix glared at Jisung but then his strong gaze faltered.

He felt tears fill his eyes, threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, Jisung. I shouldn't have dragged you out of the castle with me. You must be so tired and I-" Jisung cut him off by placing his finger on Felix's lips. The boy stared at Jisung with wide eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. "We'll head back once you have a good cry. I'll be right beside you." Jisung said with a comforting smile and it only made Felix's heart flutter and his cheeks flush more. "We'll find the truth. Together." Jisung said and cupped Felix's face, wiping away the tears that managed to escape his eyes.

"What would I do without you?" Felix whispered with a soft giggle as he finally managed to calm down. He was still a bit frustrated but thankfully, he had Jisung to calm him down.

"This feels like we're intruding." The silver haired elf mumbled as he stared down at the small pool showing a clear image of the young prince and his knight. The sorcerer, Seungmin, let out a sigh as he looked over to his lover. "I know, Hyunjin, but it's the king's orders." He said and Hyunjin only shrugged his shoulders, looking away from the pool.

Seungmin was a mystic who was also a sorcerer. He was the leader of the sorcerer's guild in Miroh. Hyunjin on the other hand, was an elven healer. The two were complete opposites but still loved each other unconditionally. "Where are they headed off to?" The elf beside the two-Jeongin, asked curiously. Jeongin was a couple years younger than the other two. Seungmin and Hyunjin treated him as if he were their child. "I heard the king's outburst may have sparked a rebellious attitude in the prince-OW!"

Seungmin hit Hyunjin's shoulder with a glare on his face. "This is a serious situation!" He said with a sigh as Hyunjin muttered a small apology. Jeongin giggled as he watched the two, finding it quite entertaining. "They're headed towards the border." Seungmin said with a sigh, gently Hyunjin's long hair. "Well, that's not good." Hyunjin began. "The seas will be too rough from the strom-"

"I can go retrieve them!" Jeongin suddenly suggested with a bright grin. Seungmin let out an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jeongin I'm not going to-"

"Oh that'll be fun! Let me get you a horse!"

"Hyunjin!"

"What? He'll be alright~" Hyunjin assured, causing Seungmin to let out another sigh. He placed his hand on the sixteen year old's head and ruffled his pale blonde hair. "But you have promise me to be safe." He asked as Jeongin nodded his enthusiastically. "I promise!" The boy shot up from his seat and rushed to the stable. Seungmin sighed and leaned his head against Hyunjin's shoulder, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm worried." Seungmin mumbled and Hyunjin only pat his head gently. "He'll be fine. The prince will be fine. Everything will be just fine."

Everything was certainly not fine.

The storm had progressively gotten worse once Felix and Jisung reached the beach. The wind was howling and was seemingly blowing hard enough to topple trees down. "This was such a terrible idea! Oh god, I'm so stupid! Jisung, I'm so sorry!" Felix cried out as he held onto Jisung tightly, who was trying to get his horse to cooperate. "Its alright! We'll be fine! As soon as I get my horse to calm down!" Jisung reassured but it was only making Felix panic more. 'This is all my fault.' He thought to himself.

They spotted something coming towards them at a steady speed. Felix managed to make out a white stallion and atop it, a young elf. "Sir knight! Prince!" The elf waved his hand as he called out to the two boys. "I'm here to take you back to the castle!" The younger exclaimed as he approached the them. "Who...? Did my brother send you?" Felix asked, slightly annoyed that his brother had even thought of sending someone-a young elf for that matter-just to retrieve him. Their horse began kicking, causing Felix to yelp and hold onto Jisung's arm tightly.

"Well, actually Seungmin sent me but the king did order him to keep an eye on you! I'm Jeongin, by the way!" Jeongin said with a bright smile, despite the disastrous situation they were in. "Seungmin? The sorcerer's guild?" Felix asked as the horse seemed to finally calm down. Jisung was whispering incoherent words while patting the fearful animal's mane. "That's the one!" Jeongin replied cheerfully as he pat his own horse's mane. "They sent a childish elf to retrieve the prince." Jisung muttered with a scoff, but Jeongin still managed to hear him. "I'm not-"

Jeongin cut himself off as Jisung's horse began to panic again, causing Felix to lose his grip and fall to the sand. The back of his head hit the ground and wet sand almost went in his eyes. "Felix!" Jisung called out but it sounded muffled to Felix. He felt his head pound against his skull as his vision darkened. The dark clouds above him faded into a gray. It wasn't a blinding light. It was shiny, silver scales. 'Nevermoore...?' The dragon's sharp eyes locked gazes with Felix's fearful ones. "Felix! I'm here!" Jisung continued but his voice faded away and Felix was once again alone with the dragon.

"Felix?! Felix!" Jisung yelled frantically as he shook the prince's shoulders. "Oh god, not again! Lix, wake up!" Jeongin stumbled off his horse and rushed up to them. "What's happened to the prince?" He shouted out as the waves were getting far too rough and loud. "He's fainted again!" The rain was pouring down on them, soaking their clothes. Jeongin whipped his head around, finally spotting an abandoned boat washed up on the beach. It seemed to have been abandoned many years ago. It was tied to a nearby pillar with a rope, securing it to land. "We can hide in that boat until the rain stops!" Jeongin suggested as he pointed towards the boat. 

Jisung looked over at the elf, feeling a but skeptical. Just his body wasn't enough to shelter Felix from the rain, but the boat looked old and rusty. "Come on!" Jeongin stood up, holding his hand out for Jisung. Jisung threw Felix's arm over his shoulder and began following Jeongin into the boat. The sail had been torn apart and was left on the ground. They crouched down in the boat and held the sail over their heads to cover themselves from the rain. Jisung let out a sigh as he held the prince in his arms.

Felix seemed to be in a deep sleep, looking as peaceful and ethereal as ever. Jisung felt his cheeks flush the longer his eyes remained on the prince. "I think we'll be alright now-" Jeongin stopped himself mid sentence as the boat jolted forward and a snap echoed in their ears. Their eyes widened as they stared at each other. The rope holding the boat onto the pillar snapped. Oh their luck. "No, no, no!" Jisung began to panic, still holding Felix tight in his arms.

Jeongin lifted the sail sheet over his head and reached over to the rope to grab it but the boat jolted forward and into the sea. The waves almost toppled them over. Jeongin let out a yelp as the wind blew the sail off of them and into the ocean. The rain was once again pouring on them without any sign of stopping. "The rope snapped!" Jeongin exclaimed in a panicked frenzy as Jisung only glared at him, trying his best to shelter the prince frol the rain. "As if I couldn't already tell! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Jisung yelled angrily as Jeongin stared behind him, jaw slightly agape.

"What? What is it?" Jisung asked with furrowed eyebrows as Jeongin slowly lifted his hand up to point behind Jisung. "Big. Wave." He muttered, shaking with fear. The large wave towered over them before slamming down, submerging them in the water. Jisung immediately swam up to the surface with Felix on his back. He held onto what remained of the boat and coughed out the salty water that managed to make it's way into his throat. Jeongin let out a gasp as he held onto the piece of wood floating on the water.

"Hello? Will you tell me what on earth is going on?" Felix asked as he waved his hands in front of the dragon's eyes but the creature only stared at him. Felix huffed and sat down, crossing his legs as he glared up at it. "Alright then." He mumbled as he glared down the ground. The gray cobblestone beneath him began to change into yellow sand. He gasped and glanced up to the dragon but it was gone. In its stead was the bright blue sky.

"Stay where you are, strangers!"

___

Chan rushed down the hall, dusting his clothes with his hands—despite them being perfectly clean. He was fully awake and had been since five in the early morning. He was incredibly worried about Felix and since Seungmin had said the prince returned late at night, he felt a bit of relief. Though he had yet to give the boy a proper apology after what had happened last night. He finally made it to the large door leading to his brother's bedroom and tapped his knuckles against it. There was no answer, of course he had expected that. Felix was probably still furious with him.

Chan couldn't blame him. He was quite furious with himself as well. "Lixie?" There was still no answer. He let out a sigh and decided to simply lean against the door and say what he had to say. "I know you're mad at me but I came to apologise." He began and paused for a moment, waiting to see if the door would open. It didn't, so he continued. "Seungmin told me you went straight back to bed after you came back. I figured you'd want some time to calm down." He said as he looked down at the red carpet below his feet.

There was still no answer.

"Felix?" He pushed against it slightly and realised it was unlocked. "Felix?" He called out a second time as he opened the door, expecting to see the nineteen year old—but there was nothing. It was just an empty room. Chan felt his eye twitch with rage. How dare Seungmin lie to him? About his own brother at that? He slammed the door shut and walked down the halls, stopping in front on of the guards. "Tell Kim Seungmin to meet me, this instant." The guard seemed to have noticed that the king was furious so he went off to fetch the sorcerer without another word.

Chan was seated at the end of the table, Minho silently standing by his side. Soon enough, the door opened, revealing the sorcerer. "You wanted to see me, your majesty?" Seungmin asked, looking slightly confused as to why he had been called. It only made Chan even more furious than he already was. "You lied to me!" He roared as he slammed his hands down on the table. Seungmin flinched back, looking terrified for his life, all the while Minho was glancing between the two—not wanting to get involved.

"You told me he was back, so where is he?!" Now Seungmin seemed to be confused, scared but also confused. "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't able to locate him but I swear I didn't tell you—"

"Don't lie to my face! Do you want your head on my wall with the rest of those animals?!" Seungmin let out a meek squeak before shaking his head vigorously. Minho placed his hand on Chan's shoulder, hoping to calm the older down. Chan looked over to Minho as his eyes softened and a grateful smile appeared on his lips.

"Seungmin, what exactly happened?" Minho asked with an encouraging smile so Seungmin would gain the confidence to speak again. Chan grunted, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at the sorcerer expectantly. "T-They were headed to the coastline so we sent Jeongin to go fetch them. They still haven't returned and I haven't been able to track them either since this morning." Seungmin paused and took a deep breath in as tears began filling his eyes. "B-But I swear I haven't lied, your majesty!" Chan simply glared at him, eye twitching with rage.

"I think he's telling the truth." Minho said with a small smile before he looked over to the king. Their gazes locked with each other and Chan couldn't help but smile at the sight of the younger. "How about we call Neo? Maybe they'll be able to locate the prince." Minho suggested and Chan hummed, contemplating on the suggestion. He really didn't like asking for help, but maybe it was worth a try. "Send them a letter." Chan ordered and Minho nodded his head, letting his hand fall off of Chan's shoulder. He was about to take his leave but stopped when Chan grabbed his wrist.

"In a while." Minho shrugged his shoulders and stood in his place. Seungmin only looked between the two, both confused and still a bit fearful. "How long will it take them to get here?" Chan asked. Minho thought for a moment before answering; "A day, perhaps? We can't be sure they will even take up on the offer." Chan let out a grunt as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't want their kingdom to see us vulnerable." He mumbled angrily, causing Minho to chuckle softly.

He leaned over with a smile. "Asking for help doesn't make you vulnerable, Chan." Minho said. Meanwhile, Seungmin from across the room looked at them with furrowed eyebrows. Was there something between them? He didn't know, and he didn't want to find out either. "May I leave?" Seungmin asked cautiously, causing the two to look over to him. "Yes. You are dismissed." Chan said while waving his hand lazily. Seungmin immediately darted out of the room, not daring to look back. "Poor boy." Minho said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "He seemed terrified. He must've thought you would actually have his head." 

"And somehow that doesn't work on you." Chan said as Minho took a seat on one of the chairs. "What's there about you to be afraid about?" He asked with a giggle, causing Chan to smile softly. Minho was the only one—besides his brother of course—that wasn't absolutely terrified of him. "By the way," Minho began, snapping Chan out of his thoughts. "You haven't happened to see a black cat running around the castle, have you?" Minho asked, recalling the black cat he had spotted this morning. Chan furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

"No?"

"Hm. Must've been my imagination then."

Taeyong sat at his throne, reading through the many letters his subjects had sent him. They were running low on resources and needed a neighbouring kingdom to trade with, but the only kingdom that would be willing to trade would be their ally kingdom, Miroh. Though their alliance was not the best at the moment. Neither kingdoms would dare ask help from each other. Both kings were incredibly independent and disagreed on many things. The king spotted his messenger walking up to him, holding a letter with a distinct, red seal he recognised.

"Miroh." Taeyong mumbled as Jaehyun nodded. Taeyong scoffed and ushered his messenger to read the letter. He unravelled it and began reading through it. "What does that arrogant king want?" Jaehyun sighed and rolled the letter up once again. "News of the prince gone missing. They want our help to locate him." Jaehyun explained as Taeyong scoffed again, this time with a smirk. "He must be quite desperate." Jaehyun stated, earning him a look from Chenle—the royal advisor. "Should you be talking about a king like that?" Chenle asked with his eyebrow raised, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"He's a terrible king anyway." Taeyong said with a chuckle, looking over to Jaehyun. "Decline. Send a letter immediately—"

"But sire, if I may." Chenle interrupted, pointed at the dozen other letters at the king's feet. "We are running low on resources and our inventors can't invent without the necessary materials. Maybe if we make a deal with Miroh...?" The royal advisor suggested and Taeyong had to admit, it was a good idea—though he hated having to ask for help. He let out a hum as he thought. "You're right, you're right." He said as he stood up from his throne, letting his cape fall behind his shoulders.

"Let's see how desperate he is. It'll be entertaining."

Chan was seated at the end of the large table once again but this time facing Taeyong. Minho, Seungmin and Changbin were seated near him while Chenle, Jaehyun and Mark were seated near the other king. Chan had his fingers intertwined as his elbows were placed on the table, chin resting on his hands. "Can't you use your technology to locate his whereabouts? We made an alliance for a reason." His words had come out much more demanding than he intended but he didn't really care.

"Its not that simple, besides you've got magic. Anything is possible with magic, isn't it?" Taeyong replied, staring down at his nails in an uninterested manner. Chan fought every urge he had to slam his hands against the table and throw all his daggers at the king's direction. Thankfully, he managed to contain his anger. "My guild has done everything they could to locate prince Felix but all our spells were useless. It's as if he's vanished." Seungmin said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

The door suddenly slammed open, causing the entire room to go painfully silent. Hyunjin stood at the doorway, panting and gasping for air as if he had run a million miles. "Hyunjin?" Seungmin called out, clearly confused by his sudden entrance. Chan only glared at the elf, tapping his foot impatiently. "A—" Hyunjin cut himself off and raised a finger, signalling them to wait till he caught his breath. He let out a huff and threw his long hair over his shoulders. "A boat was reported missing from the beach." He finally said what he had ran all the way to say. Minho let out a soft gasp as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't supposed...?" That the three missing teens were lost at sea? Most probably. "You best be asking the king of seas, not us." Jaehyun advised and Chan looked even more stressed than he already was—if that was even possible. "Prepare a ship for Black Cat Nero. The Neo-Landers can leave." Chan said with a scoff, brushing his fingers through his lavender locks. "What about the resources? We sailed all the way here only for you to send us back?" Taeyong asked with an eyebrow raised but the latter wasn't in the mood for any of it.

"I don't care. Get out." Chan ordered briefly before getting up from his chair. "Seo, escort the guests out." Changbin stood up from his seat, ordering a few guards to join him as they escorted the guests out. Chan was incredibly stressed and worried. He wanted to waste no time in trying to find his brother. Minho walked over to him with a worried look on his face as he placed his hands on the older's shoulders. "Chan, I know you're stressed but sailing to Black Cat Nero? At this time of day? Please, think—"

"My brother is in danger, because of me! I didn't even get to apologise and after everything I did to keep him safe!" Chan yelled out abruptly, causing the younger to flinch back. "I've already wasted enough time, so either you do your job or get out!" The room went completely silent. Chan finally realised that he had once again yelled at a loved one without meaning to. "Darling... I-I'm sorry—" He muttered as he tried to place his hand on Minho's cheek but it was slapped away. Minho stared at him with an unreadable expression and it worried him.

"I'll prepare the ship. Now if you'll excuse me, your highness." Minho said before turning around and walking away. Chan didn't even bother to stop him. He knew he messed up. On the other hand, Hyunjin and Seungmin were exchanging confused looks at each other as they witnessed the scene in front of them. "Are they together?" Hyunjin whispered but Chan heard him. The king glared over at the elf, who in return smiled sheepishly. "We'll be taking our leave, sire." Seungmin mumbled with a bow before dragging Hyunjin out the room with him. Chan stood in his place, staring at the ground. "This is all my fault."

"We apologise for the inconvenience, your majesty." Minho said with a bow. "Oh, it's alright. You don't need to apologise." Taeyong said with a smile. Minho watched as the guests left, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He spotted a parrot perched atop a tree branch, staring down at him. It wasn't like the other birds found in Miroh. "What are you doing here? Come to see me in my dilemma?" Minho chuckled dryly, as if the bird was actually listening to him. "Go on now. Shoo!" The bird flew away to who knows where.

"Now. That ship to Black Cat Nero."


	3. 3

"Stay where you are, strangers!"

Felix looked behind him to see a boy around his age, staring down at him. "What—AH!" The boy pounced onto him and pinned him to the ground. He moved his hand to lift up the hair covering his left eye. It wasn't like his right eye. It was completely dark and black—like a bottomless pit. Felix couldn't help but stare deep into it. He felt the air escaping his lungs, causing him to panic. "Please, don't hurt me! I—"

"Get away from him!" Jisung pushed the stranger off of the prince, pinning him down onto the sand instead.

The stranger suddenly grabbed a fist full of sand and threw it at Jisung's eyes. The latter hissed and covered his eyes with one hand while holding the stranger down with the other. He also grabbed a fist full of sand and threw it at the stranger. Felix began to panic even more. The two boys were going to turn each other blind if he didn't do something. "No, please! We don't want to hurt you!" Felix called out, hoping they would stop fighting. The stranger pushed Jisung off of him as Felix immediately rushed over to him.

"Jisung!" He helped the boy back onto his feet, wiping away any sand that was left on his face. Jisung turned to the boy with a glare. "Touch him again, and you're dead." He warned the boy while standing proactively in front of the prince.

"Taehyunnie! Did you find something?!" The three turned their heads towards the sound of the voice. Two other boys were approaching them. "What happened?" Jeongin mumbled as he sat up straight, ruffling the sand out of his hair. Felix immediately helped him up onto his feet. "What on earth is going on?" A boy with blue hair—who appeared to be an elf—asked.

"Strangers. One of them has a weapon." The boy with the odd, black eye said as he glared at Jisung. "Well, of course I have a weapon! I'm a knight!" Jisung said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "A knight?" The blue haired boy placed a finger on his chin as he looked at the three. "From which kingdom are you three from?" He asked curiously. "Miroh." Felix replied briefly. He was awfully confused about everything, as were the other boys. All he remembered was being at the beach and then seeing the dragon.

"No one ever comes around here, so it's nice to see new faces!" The shorter boy exclaimed cheerfully, but the other boy pushed him aside and pointed his finger at Felix. "Is there more of you? What are you here for? Who even are you?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Felix raised his arms up in defense and laughed nervously. "I'm prince Felix of Miroh and this is Jisung and Jeongin." Felix explained while Jisung and the other boy seemed to be having a glaring contest. "Its nice to meet you all!" Jeongin exclaimed with a bright smile, trying to stay positive over their unfortunate situation.

Both Jisung and the boy scoffed simultaneously, causing the two to glare at each other again. They really weren't getting along. "What are you here for?" The blue haired elf asked. Felix couldn't really reply, as he had no recollection of last night's event. "The storm washed us up here. We don't even know what this place is!" Jisung answered as the strangers looked at them, confused. "You're in Magic Island." 'Magic Island?' Felix thought to himself as his eyebrows furrowed. How could they have been on Magic Island?

"Magic Island? With the unstable portal?! Shouldn't we be disintegrating?!" Jeongin asked in a panic tone, pinching himself on the arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He mumbled out a little "Ow!" as the pinch hurt. The three strangers however, all exchanged confused looks with each other. "Is that what they've told you about the portal? It's not dangerous, silly!" The short boy said with a soft giggle. "How do you think all the dragons got out, huh?" Now this sparked Felix's interest. "You know about the dragons? What do you know about Nevermoore?" Felix was desperate for answers, if that much wasn't already clear.

"We can't trust you with that kind of information. For all we know, you could be dragon hunters." Felix, Jisung and Jeongin all shared a confused look with each other as they heard the words. "I don't think they know about the dragon hunters..." The elf mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. "We don't know anything about the dragons in general, if we're being honest." Jisung said as he pressed lips into a thin line. "Can we trust you?" The elf asked. Felix could tell that he was genuine and kind by just looking into his eyes. 

Without hesitation, he replied; "You can trust us." The other boy looked at the tallest one, a baffled expression on his features. "Soobin, you can't be serious!" Felix sighed and took a step closer to them, placing his hand on his chest. "I just want to find the truth. I don't want anymore lies, or secrets." Felix said, a hint of desperation in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by the others. "See Tae? We can trust them?" The shorter male assured the other with a comforting smile. "We'll let you through the portal—" Soobin began but was immediately cut off by the other boy.

"But if I see you doing anything suspicious, I won't hesitate." He glared at Jisung as the knight only glared back. "If I see you touching my prince again, I won't hesitate either!" He retaliated, causing the boy to scoff. "Taehyun." Soobin called out and Taehyun let out a sigh before turning his back to face Jisung. Jisung on the other hand, stuck his tongue out childish. "I can see you." Taehyun glared back at him as one last warning before walking over to the other boy. Soobin let out a sigh before clasping his hands together and forcing on a smile.

"We can talk at my house." He said. "Your house?" Felix asked curiously as the elf nodded. "Yes. Follow me." Soobin instructed as he waved his hand, signalling the boys to come over as they tread into the dark and mysterious woods. Jisung walked over to Taehyun and made a gesture with his fingers—pointing towards his eyes and then to the boy, before mouthing "I'm watching you." Taehyun made a mocking face at him before pulling up his middle finger. Jisung let out a dramatic gasp and pulled up both his middle fingers, sticking his tongue out at the other.

Taehyun rolled his eyes and walked away while Jisung walked back to Felix silently. On the other hand, Jeongin was getting along quite well with the other boy. "Hello! I'm Beomgyu!" He introduced himself with a bright smile. "My name is Jeongin." Jeongin replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on." Taehyun grumbled and grabbed Beomgyu by his shirt. Before the older could protest, he dragged him ahead and away from Jeongin. Soobin stopped in front of them and pointed towards a lake that seemed to be sparkling with glitter. Or maybe it was actually glitter, Felix wasn't too sure.

"A magic pool." Jisung said as he stared down at it. "Its the portal. You have to sink to the other side."

"SINK?!" The three boys who were unfamiliar with the portal, yelled out in unison. "There's no need to be afraid. Just don't worry about it too much." Beomgyu reassured them before jumping into the lake. Felix gasped as he looked down at the water. No sign of Beomgyu. Only a bottomless lake. "No. No way I'm jumping there." Jisung shook his head and his behind Felix's shoulder, which was truly a sigh to see.

"Aren't you meant to be his knight? You're too cowardly to be a knight from the looks of it." Taehyun said with a snort while Jisung glared at him. "Stop making fun of me!" Jisung huffed and puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. Felix giggled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "As prince, I think I should be the only one to make fun of my knight." He said with a smirk. "Heh." Jisung stuck his tongue out, causing Taehyun to roll his eyes. "Yes, yes. Now hurry up, cowards." He said before jumping into the lake.

Jeongin let out an excited giggle as he rushed up to the lake, jumping into the silver water. "Come on." Felix chuckled and dragged Jisung by his arm and jumped into the lake. He stumbled onto the grass the moment he felt the cold water touch his skin. He looked down. 'Grass...' Indeed it was. He tried to get up but Jisung fell on top of him from god knows where. Felix relaxed under the boy and let out a chuckle. "Jisung, you're going to kill me." He said and Jisung immediately stumbled onto his feet, helping the prince up as well.

"Sorry!" Jisung grinned sheepishly as Felix shook his head, a smile on his lips. But his smile faltered once he took a good look at his surroundings. It was far different from the woods they were in. Did they go through the portal? The sky was a completely different hue. Instead of the dark, stormy, blue sky, it was a bright blue sky with a slight pink-ish hue. The clouds were like fluffy cotton candy and the sun shone brightly above them. The grass was greener than ever with colourful flowers littered around.

It was beautiful, and it left Felix completely breathless.

"I..." He was at a loss of words. "I didn't know this place existed." He finally said, turning to the three strangers. Soobin chuckled and shook his head. "There seems to be alot of things you don't know." Felix glanced over to Jeongin and Beomgyu, who were gawking at some flower Felix didn't recognise. In fact, he didn't recognise anything in this place, yet it somehow felt familiar. "Follow me." They continued down the many twists and turns through the new, wonderous world. It was simply breathtaking to Felix. It was so different from the world he was used to.

"And, we're here." Soobin pointed towards a small, cozy cottage. There were various colourful flowers decorating the front and even hanging off the roof. "You have a lovely house, Soobin." Felix said with a smile as he admired the little cottage. It sure was a nice change from the enormous castle he was always stuck in. The inside was just as cozy and warm as the outside. There were flower garlands hanging from the walls and a few pictures put up. Felix examined one such picture, recognising Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun. There was also two other boys he didn't recognise.

One had gentle features and large, almost invisible wings on his back. The other had sharper features and twisted, black horns protruding from the top of his head. Felix had never seen anyone like them before. There were a few other pictures of them as well. One was a black cat with two different coloured eyes—one blue and the other yellow. It reminded Felix of the cat he had seen last night when staring out of his bedroom window. He pointed to the pictures. "Who are they?" He asked curious as the three boys exchanged uneasy looks with each other.

"Our other friends, but they...ran into some complications." Taehyun replied while brushing his hair down to cover his left eye. "Tae... Now you have me worried again..." Beomgyu mumbled with a sad pout, staring down at his feet. Soobin smiled reassuringly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry, Hyuka will handle everything." He assured. "Who now?" Jisung asked with an eyebrow raised. "Our friend, Heuning Kai. We call him Hyuka. He's an angelic being." Soobin answered while Felix exchanged a surprised look with Jisung and Jeongin. Why? Because they had always been told angelic beings were myth.

Angelic beings were told to be creatures of the heavens, born with unimaginable power. Felix had always thought they weren't real and were just made up stories. But then again, the unstanle portal also was a lie and actually lead to a whole other world that was completely different from the one they knew. Though there was one thing concerning Felix. Just as there were creatures of the heavens, there were also creatures of hell. "Does that mean...?" Jeongin asked, also seemingly curious. "Demonic beings? They exist alright. Yeonjun is one but he's nice—or was." Taehyun mumbled the last bit while glaring down at the ground.

Soobin shook his head and clasped his hands together to gain the boys' attention. "Nevermind that. Felix, why don't you and your friends wait here until I get some cookies?" He suggested with a gentle smile. "That would be lovely! Thank you." Soobin nodded his head and disappeared into another room, leaving the three boys with Taehyun and Beomgyu. "So why do you want to know about Nevermoore?" Taehyun asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the wall. Felix took a deep breath in and exhaled, preparing himself to explain.

"I've been having these strange dreams about a silver dragon and last night I was attacked by vampires! They told me I was a dragon whisperer but I'm so confused. My brother has defenitely been hiding something but he wouldn't tell me!" He concluded with another sigh. Beomgyu and Taehyun blinked their eyes for a moment as they tried to take in all the information. "The...dragon whisperer?" Beomgyu finally broke the awkward silence. Felix nodded his head and Beomgyu looked over to his friend with eyes as wide as plates. He grabbed Taehyun's shoulders and began to shake him violently.

"He's Nevermoore's whisperer! We've finally found him!" He exclaimed excitedly while Taehyun only looked Felix up and down silently. Jisung glared at Taehyun and held his hand out in front of the prince. "So you want him as well? What are you planning?" He inquired with narrowed eyes. Taehyun rolled his eyes and brushed Beomgyu's hands off of his shoulders. "Calm down, idiot. We aren't going to do anything to your prince." Jisung was visibly flustered by how Taehyun emphasized the word "your", recalling his own words from earlier. Soon enough, Soobin walked back with a tray of cookies.

"Now, what is it that you would like to know?"

___

Minho felt a sigh escape his lips as he watched the king stare out into the sea. There were no words exchanged between them since earlier that day and there was no way there could be. Both were completely terrified of facing each other again. Their gazes locked with each other for just a moment, but Minho immediately looked away. From the corner of his eye, he could see Chan dusting his already clean clothes before looking out into the sea again. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, startling him. "Minho, are you alright?" Changbin asked, looking quite concerned.

"A-Ah! Yes, yes. Sorry, I'm still-nevermind." Minho let out a sigh as he pursed his lips into a thin line. "Did something happen?" Changbin asked curiously, to which Minho immediately shook his head. "No, of course not!" Changbin pat Minho's shoulder with a comforting smile. "We're all stressed about them going missing but I'm here if you ever need to talk." Minho's eyes softened at the knight's offer. "Thank you, Changbin. That's very sweet of you." The boy only nodded his head before walking away. Minho decided to distract his thoughts by going over to talk to Seungmin and Hyunjin, but they seemed to be quite stressed themselves.

Hyunjin was wiping away his tears while Seungmin tried his best to calm him down. "Hyunjin?" The said elf looked over to Minho with tearful eyes. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Jeongin." He admitted while Seungmin pat his shoulder. "I shouldn't have sent him out last night. Seungmin, I'm sorry!" Hyunjin cried out. "I already told you, it's fine, sweetheart. We'll find him." Seungmin assured him with a smile while cupping his face. Minho felt as if he was intruding their moment so he decided it was best to leave them alone.

"I'll go check on some things." He said as Seungmin nodded his head silently. Minho turned around and began making his way to another part of the ship but stopped when he felt something cold against his neck and a tight grip on his wrist. He halted in his tracks and didn't dare to make a sound. "One more step and his throat will be cut!" The stranger yelled out from behind him, catching everyone's attention. 'Where did he even come from?' Minho thought to himself with furrowed eyebrows. "Don't cry, pretty~" Minho hadn't even realised the tears that were streaming down his face.

He was shocked and scared. He didn't know what was going on. "Unhand him! That's an order!" Minho noticed Chan approaching them with sword in his hand but stopped when the stranger pressed the knife closer to his neck. Minho's heart was beating through his chest. Was this the end? "Min..gi?" He heard Changbin call out. The stranger-or Mingi immediately unhanded Minho with a bright grin. "Binnie Binnie Changbinnie?!" Mingi exclaimed with a gasp as he looked down at the short knight. Their height difference was almost amusing to Minho. Almost. He was still too terrified to laugh at that moment.

"Oh my God, are you from Miroh?! We were gonna raid your ship!" Minho suddenly realised who they were. Pirates. No wonder they got into the ship undetected. Another pirate popped up from behind a barrel, looking anything but in his senses. He stumbled over to Changbin and threw his arm over the other's shoulder. "Aye! If it isn't my favourite pirate! Hey, you look good in red~" Changbin? A pirate? Minho looked over to the other three for answers but they seemed just as confused as he was. "I'm not a pirate anymore, Woo." Changbin said with a chuckle.

"You know what they say! Once a pirate, always a pirate!" The pirates eyes finally fell onto the king. "Oh woah. Who's the scar-face?" Chan's eye twitched with rage and Minho had to hold in his laughter. He felt a little less scared than he was before. Another pirate walked over to them from god knows where and pulled the other off of Changbin. "He's had too much to drink. I told you we should've left him with San, Mingi." The shorter pirate glared at the taller. Mingi only raised his arms up in defense, finding the whole situation quite amusing.

"Take me to him." Chan ordered as he glared at the pirates. "Who? Joongie? He's too busy eating Seong-OW! YEOSANG!" He rubbed the spot on his head where Yeosang had hit him with a pout on his lips. "Aplogies. We'll take you to Hongjoong." Yeosang said as Mingi walked over and picked the drunken pirate up, throwing him over his shoulder. "Mingi! I can walk!" He yelled and kicked his legs before letting out a yawn and calming down. "Wooyoung, you can't even stand up straight." Yeosang said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, folks! Follow us!" Mingi said with a bright grin but Minho was feeling skeptical. "We can't possibly trust you so easily." He said with his arms crossed in front of his chest, an eyebrow raised. "He's right." Seungmin also joined in, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "You lot are known for being thieves. For all we know, you could be leading us straight into a trap." Seungmin definitely had a fair point. Pirates were not the type of people to be trusted. But then again, these pirates seemed to be different than the pirates they've heard of. Yeosang turned to face them with a small smile.

"You're with Bin. He's our friend, and friends matter more than money." He assured before pointing towards the island that wasn't too far off. "Let's keep going." The captain nodded and began sailing us towards the island. Changbin made his way over to the other three, leaving Wooyoung with Mingi and Yeosang. "You were a pirate?!" Hyunjin whispered, glancing towards the three pirates to see if they would hear. "Yeah, what was that about?" Seungmin asked. Minho was also begining to grow curious. Hyunjin kept bombarding the knight with questions until the king walked over to them.

They all remained silent while Chan stared at Changbin expectantly. "Well? Aren't you gonna tell us?" Changbin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was born in Black Cat Nero but I didn't really like being a pirate. Hongjoong was fine with that but then people started ridiculing me so I ended up just leaving to the next nearest island." Changbin concluded with a sigh. "And they didn't mind?" Seungmin asked curiously, to which Changbin shook his head. 'Maybe these pirates aren't as bad as people make them out to be.' Minho thought as he looked over to the three pirates.

They were laughing and smiling to maybe a joke one of them had said. They seemed anything but suspicious.

Eventually they did reach the island. As they were making their way to the king, they got plenty of strange looks from the other pirates and thieves, maybe a few whispers as well. Wooyoung was of course, still incredibly drunk. Mingi continued to carry him on his shoulder while the smaller rambled on and on about who knows what. The island was alot different than Miroh. It was darker and with barely any light.

They were lead to the one and only pirate king, who was seated at a black throne with another pirate sitting on the arm of the throne, staring down at his nails. They looked up at the sound of the door opening and looked at Mingi and Yeosang. "What did you kids find this time—" The taller one began but stopped himself as he spotted Changbin. "Changbin?" The said boy laughed awkwardly and nodded his head. Wooyoung slithered out of Mingi's grasp and stumbled onto Changbin. "I know right! He brought a scar-face, round glasses, pretty boy and an elf princess!" He exclaimed with a snort.

Yeosang let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, meanwhile Chan glared at Wooyoung with his eye twitching in rage. The king shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "Tell San to deal with him and for God's sake, don't let him anywhere near the beer again." Wooyoung whined in retaliation while Mingi—quite literally—dragged him out the room. "Get up from the ground!" Mingi huffed as Wooyoung let out another whine. "No!" The others couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Never again." The pirate king mumbled with a chuckle before turning to Chan.

"I heard you had a fight with that king—what's his name? Taeyong?" Chan's eyes widened but he quickly regained his composure. "How do you know?" Just as the words left his lips, a parrot flew above their heads and landed on Hongjoong's shoulder. It was the same parrot Minho had seen earlier. "A little birdie told me." Hongjoong replies as he gently stroked the bird's colourful feathers. "Well I'm here because—"

"Because your precious prince is missing." Hongjoon interrupted, slumping into his throne. "I'm afraid we haven't seen him." Minho let out another disappointed sigh.

'Another dead end.' He thought. "The sea was far too rough from the storm these last few nights. We would've been washed away to another island." The taller pirate said, ruffling his blonde hair. His words didn't sit right with either of the other boys. Minho glanced over to Hyunjin and Seungmin, who seemed to have been thinking exactly what Minho thought. The worse possible situation would be that the three youngsters wound up in Magic Island, but he still had a little hope. "Which of these islands do you supposed the prince washed up to?" Seungmin asked, his eyes filled with fear.

"Magic Island."

As soon as the words left Hongjoong's lips, the glass windows shattered into a million pieces. Minho, who was closest to the windows, unfortunately got shards of glass thrown straight at him. Luckily, he managed to shield himself from most of them, but some still made their way onto his skin. He hissed as his arms began to burn from the cuts. He felt Chan grab his wrist in a gentle but firm hold. Finally, the intruders decided to show themselves. Of course. Vampires. Hongjoong scoffed as he eyes the vampire king up and down.

"Vampires? What is the meaning of this?" He turned to face Chan, glaring at the other. "Did you plan this?!" Chan immediately shook his head as a scoff escaped his lips. "Of course not! I can't bear the sight of these wretched creatures!" Chan growled, clearly furious. Jay, however, only laughed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He seemed incredibly confident for someone who was clearly outnumbered. "I guess your little birdie forgot to inform you of our entrance, Captain Kim!" 'Our?' Minho glanced around and noticed the other vampires hiding among the shadows.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

"What do you damned creatures want?" The blonde pirate asked while rolling his eyes. Jay stopped laughing and shook his head. "See that? You call us damned but are we the thieves?" He said as he walked over to Hongjoong's throne and sitting down on it, crossing one leg over the other. Hongjoong glared at the vampire but didn't say anything. "Well, you're all assassins." Seungmin pointed out, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Jay's figure began to fade away and reappeared right in front of Seungmin, their faces only inches apart.

"I didn't ask you, magic boy." Seungmin glared at him and pushed him back, spitting at his face. Jay paused and brought a hand up to wipe away the spit on his cheek with a surprisingly calm demeanor. "What do you even want? Make it quick." Chan asked while tapping his foot impatiently. "The prince. Where is the dragon whisperer?" Chan scoffed and glared down at the ground. "He's not here. You'll never find him." Minho knew at this point that Felix was most likely dead. There was no chance either of them had survived through the unstable portal.

"Like how you'll keep the truth away from him? Oh wait!" He laughed and even wiped a tear away from his eye. Chan however, looked furious. His eye was twitching with rage as he glared at Jay. "Watch your mouth, vampire." Chan grumbled angrily. "Or else what? You'll yell at me like you did with your beloved~" Jay cooed as he continued to laugh. Chan immediately let go of Minho's wrist as the two looked at everything in the room but each other. "How did you know we'd be here?" Hyunjin inquired. It was truly odd how the vampires knew their location.

"We had a little help, from a certain king named Taeyong." Now Chan was absolutely fuming. "That—" Changbin immediately held him back, knowing very well that if he were to let Chan lash out—it wouldn't be pretty. That was when the unthinkable happened. A black cat walked between them, purring as it sat down. Minho felt a gasp escape his lips as he recognised the small animal. A thick black coat of fur with one eye yellow and the other blue. It was the cat he had seen roaming around the castle. 'How did it get here...?' Minho furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

But it was clearly no ordinary cat. The cat's body began to grow tall enough to he a person. Soon enough you would be able to make out the figure of a boy. But it wasn't a normal boy. His skin was pitch black and his eyes were completely red. Not to mention the large horns on his head that were also a bloody red. Just the sight sent a shiver up Minho's spine. The boy clapped his hands together at a slow pace, chuckling. Everyone fell silent, as neither of them recognised the stranger. "What a show!" His voice was distorted, as if two people were talking at the same time.

"Bravo."


	4. 4

"So, you're Nevermoore's whisperer." Soobin asked as he watched Felix swallow the last crumble of cookie he had in his hands. Felix nodded his head slowly. "As I've been told." The prince replied, both expectant and excited for an explanation to everything. "I think you deserve an explanation then."Soobin said with a sigh before he began his long story."

"Long ago, this place was filled with magical creatures. Elven, Mystics, Angels, Demons and most importantly—Dragons. The dragons were seen as gods and for every dragon born, someone would be chosen to hold a special connection with the dragon.

These people were called dragon whisperers.

One day a portal opened up, leading to the realm of humans. The magical creatures escaped through the portal and became part of the other realm but these humans were scared. They were scared of the power these dragons possessed. So they hunted them down. The other magical creatures tried their best to make peace but alas, they could not. The demons had punished some of the humans by turning them into vampires. Eventually these events were forgotten in time, though I'm sure much has changed. In the end, there was only one dragon left.

Nevermoore. For years we struggled to find its whisperer, leaving only Kai to take care of it. And that brings us to you." Soobin concluded as he turned to face Felix. "Me?" The prince pointed to himself, looking slightly confused. "There's no way in the heavens that a dragon whisperer could be born a human." Taehyun explained while shaking his head. It was all quite alot for Felix to comprehend. There was of course still many questions he had about everything but at least he was getting somewhere. He was glad he wasn't left completely in the dark anymore.

"Are you saying he's not..." Jisung trailed off as he stared at Felix. In all honestly, he was confused. They were all confused. 'Maybe I'm not a human...' Felix thought to himself. "Felix, where are you from really?" Soobin asked, leaning forward in anticipation. The question left Felix puzzled. He didn't know what to say. He felt that he should know at least something about himself but he really didn't. "I don't know... I've always been told I was adopted into the royal family..." Felix admitted with a defeated sigh. It was all alot for him to process. How could Chan have kept all of this hidden from him for nineteen years?

Soobin let out a frustrated sigh as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Kai knows more about dragons than anyone." He began before letting out another sad sigh. "But he's not here." Felix felt incredibly sorry for the three friends. They seemed to miss Kai and Yeonjun greatly. "What exactly happened with your friends?" Jeongin asked curiously. "They were having an argument about what to do with Nevermoore." Beomgyu began, letting out a sad sigh.

"A vengeful spirit took advantage of Yeonjun's anger and possessed him. We don't even know if theres any chance we'll get him back…"

"I'm sorry...."

"It was like an infection. His skin was pitch black while his horns and eyes were a bloody red." Taehyun continued, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. "It took over Nevermoore too. Maybe it was calling out for help." Soobin suggested. Maybe that was why Felix was getting those dreams all of a sudden. It was still quite alot for him to take. "Is there anything we can do? Is there any way to save them?" He asked with hopeful eyes but was left disappointed when Soobin shook his head.

"You could—but it's too dangerous." Soobin shook his head with a sigh. "What? Tell me!" Felix urged him on, feeling himself grow more and more curious by the second. "You could try reaching out to Nevermoore but it's too dangerous. The spirit could take you too." Soobin shook his head with a sigh, but Felix was determined. "Might! I can still do something!" Yes, there was a chance he would survive but what are the odds. Yet, he was still determined. "We can still save them!" Everyone else seemed reluctant—namely Jisung.

"Felix..."

"There's no chance. He's long gone." Taehyun mumbled with a defeated sigh. It was the first time Felix had seen him so defeated. "You could die, Felix—or at the very least, lose complete control of your body. You'll just be another shell for the spirit." Soobin said in a stern voice. He was dead serious on what he was saying. "I could still try!" Jisung let out a frustrated sigh. Of course, Felix's determination had always been endearing to Jisung but at that moment, it was nothing but reckless and irrational. "Felix. Stop it." It was the first time Jisung had used such a tone on his best friend.

"Jisung! Come on! Don't you trust me?" That only infuriated Jisung more. Of course he trusted the prince, they grew up together but this was like a suicide mission. "I do! But just think about this for a moment! Just let that Kai kid handle it." Jisung scoffed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, averting his gaze from the prince. Both boys were shocked at Jisung's actions, but Jisung was furious. "Kai is probably gone too by now..." Beomgyu mumbled, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Taehyun quietly pat the boy's back, hoping it would comfort him. They were completely deprived of hope and it frustrated Felix. "I can try and save him! All of them!" Jisung glared at Felix before letting out a sigh. "I'm not letting you go." Felix stared back at him, baffled. "I'm the prince! You take my orders!" He exclaimed furiously while Jisunh only rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Oh really? I thought I was your best friend?" He stood up from his seat and towered over the prince, glaring daggers down onto him. "Hey, you two. Don't fight." Sadly, Jeongin was completely ignored by the two.

"But why are you holding me back? Friends are supposed to trust each other!"

"I do trust you!"

"Then—"

"I just cant have you going around doing reckless things because I could—could..." Jisung trailed off before letting out a sigh. "Forget it." He mumbled while avoiding Felix's gaze. He was looking at everything but the prince. It was completely silent for what felt like eternity, neither of them wanting to do so much as to utter a sound. Jisung eventually broke the suffocating silence with another sigh. "I need some fresh air."

Without another word, Jisung walked out the door. He ignored Felix's calls for him and simply sat down on the grass, heaving another sigh from his lips. He scoffed and grabbed a fist full of grass before ripping it from the ground and tossing it angrily. "Stupid dragons and truth!" He huffed and pulled his knees closer to his chest burying his face into his arms. "Or maybe I'm just too scared to lose him." He mumbled his thoughts out loud but then immediately slapped his right cheek. "Pull yourself together, Jisung! He's you best friend! My best friend..." He trailed off for a moment before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Stupid feelings." He mumbled before closing his eyes, finally calming down from his fit of rage. It was completely silent and calm. Jisung finally felt his anger calming down, but then an unfamiliar voice called out for help. Jisung stumbled onto his feet, startled, as he pulled out his sword. He whipped his head around frantically, trying to find who had called out. "Help! Someone, please!" The voice called out desperately. Jisung's eyes finally landed on a boy on his knees, clutching his stomach with a pained expression.

But something was wrong with him. There were black patches all over his skin. The boy collapsed to the ground and that's when Jisung noticed the large wings protruding from the boy's back. He finally recognised the boy as one of Soobin, Taehyun and Beomgyu's friends from the pictures. By the looks of it, it seemed the boy was struggling to keep himself conscious. The boy managed to lift his head up and Jisung noticed how his right eye was slowly turning red while the the black substance was spreading through his body. "Who are you?" The boy croaked out weakly, but of course Jisung being Jisung—panicked.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHAT IS THAT STUFF ON YOUR ARM?!" He frantically pointed towards the boy's arm as the latter only stared at him, looking extremely exhausted. "Hey, Ugly! Your prince—Hyuka!" Taehyun pushed Jisung aside and bent down in front of his friend, holding him tight in his arms. Jisung only stared at them, visibly confused. "Tae... I wasn't strong enough... I'm sorry." Hyuka—or as Jisung recalled—Kai, mumbled as he let out a sigh. "No, no, it's okay! What happened?" Taehyun asked as Jisung walked closer to them in order to hear what they were saying.

"They're in Black Cat Nero. The vampires ambushed the pirates and the king of Miroh but I escaped." Kai rambled on piquing Jisung's interest. 'But why is the king there?' He asked himself but couldn't come up with an answer to the question. "Kai, we found him. The whisperer." Taehyun said, causing Jisung to scoff but of course he was ignored. "Who did you say was at Black Cat Nero?" Felix asked from behind them. Both he and Jisung refused to look at each other and even stood far apart from one another.

"Who did you say was at Black Cat Nero?" Felix asked softly as he made his way over to Kai and Taehyun. "The king—"

"I'm going back for them." He stated while turning to face Jisung, glaring at him. The action surprised both the boys but Felix quickly regained his composure. "And I don't care if you try to stop me." He added before walking past him and into the cottage to fetch Jeongin. Jisung only watched him leave, another disappointed sigh escaping his lips. "Soobin, let's go!" Felix called out to the elf.

He was determined to do everything to save that dragon. It may have seemed sudden and odd but he was born for a purpose. For nineteen years his purpose was hidden away from him but now that he knew the truth, he was determined to save the dragon. Maybe then he could find out where he really came from, or what he really was. Jisung however, just wanted everything to go back to how it was. He wanted it to be like any other normal day where he would be chasing Felix around the castle or they would be stealing food from the kitchen or just sit on the grass while watching the sunset.

"We'll go with you. Beomgyu can stay with Kai." Taehyun said as he pulled the boy up onto his feet, holding his arm over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't fall.

This was it. Felix was going to face his brother again and was gonna see the dragon. He was finally gonna find out the truth.

___

"Indeed, a wonderful performance."

The distorted voice praised as the boy let his hands fall back to his side. Minho felt his blood run cold at the sight. He had never seen anyone like the boy but one thing was for sure, he had defenitely seen that black cat. "Are you finished?" Jay asked, seemingly uninterested. He didn't have an ounce of fear towards the strange boy, unlike Minho who could feel chills run up his back every time he took a glance at the boy's twisted, red horns. "Are you finished~" The boy mocked the vampire before letting out a scoff.

"You vampires really have no patience." Jay seemed to fume at his words, clenching his hands into tight fists as he glared at him. Minho finally mustered up the courage to mumble out a few words. "Y-You're the cat I've been seeing around the castle..." He mumbled and the boy chuckled. "Correct. I was also watching the prince through his window." Minho noticed how Chan's eyes twitched, a sign he was getting ticked off. That's when he realised what this boy was doing. He was trying to get under their skin, hitting every nerve to try and get them to burst.

"Who are you?" Changbin inquired, pointing his sword towards the boy. "Can't you tell?" The boy smiled and pointed towards his horns. "A demon." Chan said with a scoff as he looked the demon up and down. "Yes but from what I know, the demon's name is Yeonjun. I, however, am not a demon." Yeonjun-or whoever he was-continued. His words confused Minho but nevertheless, he put them aside. "Demons are a myth. Where are you from?" Seungmin said, raising an eyebrow. As far as they knew, Demons were myths. Mythical beings in stories they were told by their grandparents.

"Magic island." Yeonjun answered briefly, leaving the others completely puzzled. "Impossible! The portal is unstable-" 

"You all were wrong about the portal." Yeonjun cut Seungmin off with a snicker. "But when were you ever right?" Minho was still struggling to wrap his brain around everything that was coming out of the Demon's mouth. Demons were real. The portal wasn't unstable. Felix, Jisung and Jeongin could still be alive. "What do you want?" Chan asked, arms crossed in front of his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Your realm, of course!" Yeonjun chuckled and walked closer to him.

Minho flinched back, clearly fearful but Chan stood his ground. "You can't take an entire realm! That's impossible!" Hyunjin protested and yes, it seemed completely impossible, but by the look on Yeonjun's face, they could tell maybe it wasn't too far of a stretch. "Oh?" Yeonjin tilted his head back to look over at Hyunjin with a wide grin. "But I've already taken seventy eight of them! Nothing is impossible when you have the powers of the hells and dragons." Minho felt his body grow cold as his face paled. 'Is this what he was capable of? What about Felix? Would he be capable of such a thing?'

Just the thought sent chills up his spine. He was terrified. "The dragons?" Jay called out from behind them. Minho had almost forgotten there were still vampires in there with them. Chan stepped forward and grabbed Yeonjun by the collar of his shirt. "Explain!" He spat out, clearly furious. Suddenly a roar echoed through the room. Yeonjun smiled confidently as he pushed Chan back. "Have you ever seen a dragon? I doubt." Minho held onto the closest thing next to him, which happened to be Chan's fur cape. "It would be such a sight." Yeonjun concluded as the large, glass windows shattered.

There stood the large dragon, towering over them. It had black scales and piercing red eyes-similar to Yeonjun. It spread it's wings out and roared, causing Minho to immediately stumble back in fear. Seonghwa turned to Yeosang with frantic eyes. "Get as many people out of here as you can! Warn the others!" Yeosang immediately shook his head, his eyes wary. "Are you crazy?! I'm not going to just leave you two!" He exclaimed but Hongjoong glared at him. "Go! Now!" Without another word, Yeosang ran out for the other pirates.

"We have to leave! Now!" One of the vampires called out but Jay only shook his head. "I'm not leaving without the dragon!" He seemed incredibly determined to get the dragon, even if it meant jeopardising his own people. The vampire scoffed and glared at his king. "Suit yourself." He muttered before turning to another vampire who was clutching a book tightly in his hands. "Get us out!" The smaller vampire began frantically flipping through the book but was pushed to the ground by Yeonjun. He let out a gasp as the book slid right out of his hand.

Before the vampire could utter another word, Yeonjun drew his fist back and slammed it against the poor boy's head. "Jake!" 

"Well, there goes your escape." Yeonjun chuckled as he stood back onto his feet, kicking the book aside. Jake seemed to have been knocked out, laying limp on the floor. Minho felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. Yeonjun was that strong and just that fact worried Minho. The dragon grunted and folded its wings again. "What did you do to the dragon?" Chan asked Yeonjun as he glared at him.

"Nothing much." Yeonjun replied as he shrugged his shoulders, rather nonchalantly. The dragon let out another ear-piercing roar. Yeonjun chuckled and placed his hand on the dragon's scaly body. "This won't hurt much. At least, I don't think it will." As soon as he finished his words, fire escaped the dragon's large mouth.

Felix stared out into the seemingly never ending sea below the ship. The wind blew his blonde locks back and for the most part, it was calm but he knew it was anything but calm at where they were headed. Black Cat Nero was only a small, green spot in his vision.

It seemed as though nothing was going on, until he spotted the huge cloud of smoke spiraling up into the sky. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he held onto the edge of the ship. "How much longer until we reach the island?!" He asked, frantically turning to Taehyun-who was steering the ship. "Not much longer, prince!" The boy replied as Felix looked back towards the island. He was trying his best not to think of the worse but he couldn't help it. He was terribly worried about his brother. As angry as he was at his brother, he couldn't change the fact that he missed him.

"This is the plan." Jisung began, gaining everyone's attention. "We get there and get as many of them out into the ships and get out. We're going no where near the dragon." He explained while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Felix looked at his with his mouth agape, baffled. "That wasn't what we agreed on!" He exclaimed as he stomped over to the knight. "I told you, I'm going to tame Nevermoore!" The two glared at each other as Felix jabbed his finger at Jisung's chest.

"You can't-"

"Shut up." Jisung muttered as he grabbed the prince's wrist, dragging him away to the back of the ship. "I'll tell you when we get there!" Jeongin called out with a nervous chuckle, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the tension between the two best friends. "S-Sure!" Felix replied but yelped as he almost tripped over his feet. "Jisung! Let go of me!" Jisung wordlessly let go of Felix's wrist and shoved him back, causing the boy to stumble. Jisung leaned against the edge of the boat, arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared at the prince.

Felix wasn't used to seeing Jisung this angry but at that moment, Felix was too furious to really care. They only stood there, glaring at each other for what felt like eternity. Jisung's eyes eventually softened as he let out a sigh. "Please. Don't." He mumbled as he stared down at the ground, refusing to look up at the blonde boy. Just the fact that Jisung was refusing to maintain eye contact with him was aggravating Felix. "You can't tell me what to do." Felix said with a scoff, causing Jisung to finally look up at him once again with a cold a glare.

"I mean it." He said, completely ignoring what Felix had just said a moment ago. "Jisung, I already told you!" Felix let out an exasperated sigh as he pushed Jisung away. "I'm going to save them!"

"But then what about you?! You could die! And then what?! What am I going to do if you die, huh?!" Jisung's sudden outburst caused Felix to flinch back, startled. It was silent for a moment, only the sound of Jisung's short, shaky breaths surrounding them. "Don't you get it?" Jisung began, seemingly calm now.

"I'm nothing without you." The desperation in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the prince. Jisung's voice rung in his ears as the words repeated themselves over and over again. When Felix remained silent, Jisung let out a sigh before turning away. "Forget what I said." Felix felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. "Jisung-"

"I said, forget it. We must be close to the island, so get ready."

"Aren't you going to stop me...?" 

Jisung turned to face Felix once again, an unreadable expression on his face. Felix was hoping Jisung would reply with one of his silly and witty remarks but of course, Jisung only gave him a simple reply.

"No." He replied before walking towards Taehyun. Felix only watched him silently.

"You're being selfish." Taehyun stated, causing Jisung's palms to clench into tight fists. It wasn't because he was angry, more because he knew what the latter said was true. He indeed was being selfish. "He's being reckless." Jisung mumbled with a scoff but Taehyun only shook his head. "I only want to protect him." Jisung said with a soft sigh, staring down at his feet. "Then protect him. Don't keep him away from what he wants to do." Taehyun said with a shrug as he continued steering the ship.

Minho thought he was a goner at that moment. He thought he would never see the light of day again, but surprisingly-he was still alive. Fortunately, Chan had been standing close enough to Minho that he was able to pull him away and hide behind a stone pillar, just in time before they were burnt alive. Of course, Minho wasn't completely fine as he still had those scratches and a few shards of glass stuck on his right arm but at least he was still alive.

It was silent for the most part, only Minho and Chan's shaky breaths filling their ears. Minho's mind immediately wandered off to the others, hoping they had also hidden from the fire before it was too late. Minho spotted three of the vampires from earlier hiding behind a pillar to their right while Seungmin and Hyunjin were behind the pillar to his left. He couldn't spot Changbin or any of the pirates, so he could only hope that they were still in one piece. 

"Are you okay?" Chan whispered softly as he cupped Minho's face with his hands. Minho only nodded his head slowly as the king let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry... Minho... I got us into this mess." Minho couldn't help but smile. It was rare that the king would ever apologise for anything. He always seemed stoic and cold but to see his icy demeanor melt made Minho feel happy. "It's fine, Chan, but right now we have a dragon and a demon trying to kill us." Minho whispered back before they both fell back into silence.

It was completely silent with only the sound of Yeonjun tapping his foot impatiently. That was until the large doors at the back of the room opened abruptly, revealing the very last people Minho was expecting to see. Yeonjun stopped in his tracked and let out a chuckle as he eyes the newcomers. "Look at who decided to show up." He said as Minho peeped from behind the pillar. There they stood. The three boys that they were searching for, as well two other boys they didn't recognise. "Enough is enough! Let our friend go!" One of the boys Minho didn't recognised called out.

"Not a chance." Yeonjun shrugged his shoulders, seemingly uninterested. "Maybe you can be next." He suggested with a smirk that sent chills up Minho's spine. Chan seemed to notice Minho's discomfort and decided to pull him slightly closer to his chest. It was a small action but it gave Minho a lot of comfort. Suddenly, Yeonjun rushed over to the boy, ready to strike but Jisung held the demon back with his sword. "Jisung!" Minho noticed how Chan's face turned pale as he heard Felix's voice. "No... what is he doing here...?" Minho remained quiet, as he wondered the same thing but he seemed to have an idea on what was going on.

Needless to say, he was still very confused.

"Everyone! Get out of here and take one of the ships home! Hurry!" The other boy-a blue haired elf-called out as he pointed towards the door. Some of the vampires left immediately but the king, three others and the unconscious vampire remained. Felix finally caught sight of Chan and Minho, quickly rushing up to them. "Chan! Minho!" He held his arms out to hold them in a tight embrace. "Felix, what are you doing here?! Its extremely dangerous and-"

"I'm here to save you okay? Whether you like it or not, I'm still going to take that dragon." The two older males were shocked at the boy's confidence but knew there was no changing his mind. "I hate to ruin your little reunion, but sir 'Idiot the Knight' is struggling!" The boy yelled as Jisung pushed Yeonjun back with a grunt. "I just saved you!" Jisung yelled as he glared back at him. "I won't stop you." Chan said with a sigh, causing Felix to smile.

"I'll be fine."


	5. 5

Yeonjun had Jisung on the floor, pinning him down as he snarled. "Get off of me!" Jisung yelled as he struggled under the demon's strong grip but sadly, he was only a human and couldn't escape the clutch of the much more powerful demon. "Yeonjun! Stop!" Taehyun yelled but of course, he was ignored. Felix was in a panicked state, not sure how to help his best friend. He grabbed Jisung's sword that had skidded across the ground once he fell and brought it over his head before slashing Yeonjun's arm with it. The latter staggered back, gazing down at the dark blood dripping down his arm.

Felix let out a shaky breath as the sword fell to the ground with a clatter, hastily helping Jisung back onto his feet as his eyes remained on Yeonjun. "Ah." The demon scoffed as he stared down at his now injured arm. "You've damaged the body." Taehyun seemed to panic at this as he turned to Felix. "No, we can't hurt him!" As hard as it was for them, they couldn't hurt Yeonjun and could only defend against his attacks. "Once you slaughter this body, I'll just slaughter you!" Yeonjun grinned over at Felix, sending a chill up his spine.

Yeonjun tried to scratch Felix but Jisung was fast enough to shove him back. "I'll-" Jisung cut himself off to let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll keep him busy, just don't get yourself killed by the damn dragon." He glanced back at Felix, giving the prince a warning look. "Jisung..." Felix couldn't help but smile gratefully but Jisung's stern glare didn't waver. He turned to face Yeonjun again, carefully watching his every move. "Don't make me regret this." Jisung scoffed, shaking his head as he waited for Felix to respond. "Be careful..." was all Felix could mutter out.

Jisung chuckled with a confident smirk. "Always am." They exchanged one final glance before Jisung picked his sword up and glared at Yeonjun. "Oi, demon!" Yeonjun's gaze darkened as Jisung only smirked confidently. 

"Gimme your best shot."

"You must have a death wish!"

Felix immediately turned away from them to rush upto the dragon but it began flying out the window. It only caused Felix to panic even more. He didn't want Jisung's efforts to go in vain so of course, he chased after the large creature. "No! Come back!" Felix could hear Chan calling out to him but he ignored his brother. 

"Felix! Bloody hell." Chan cursed under his breath as Felix ran out. "Get back here!" Yeonjun yelled as he tried to go after Felix but Jisung held him back. "If you want him, you'll have to get through me first." Jisung stopped him from getting any closer to Felix. There was no way he was going to let him have his best friend that easily. Yeonjun let out a frustrated groan and tried to grab Jisung's neck but Chan threw the demon to the ground. Jisung was startled by the king's strength but of course, was relieved.

"You little-"

"Enough!" Chan growler furiously as he stared down at Yeonjun. They all slowly began surrounding the demon so he wouldn't escape. They all glared down at him as he let out a sigh, staring back at them with a bored look. "You're outnumbered. Surrender now." Chan ordered, dusting his hands over his clothes as he spoke. "Please, just release our friend. He's done nothing wrong!" Soobin pleaded desperately, tears filling his eyes. "It's over for you." Jisung said with a sigh as he pointed his blade down near Yeonjun's neck as a form of threat.

Jisung tried his best to seem intimidating but the latter seemed to be anything but scared. If anything he seemed calm-confident even. "You sound so sure of yourself." Yeonjun said with a chuckle as he smirked up at Jisung. It infuriated Jisung but he knew he couldn't do anything. "I'll get rid of all of you, one by one..." Yeonjun slowly stood up, cracking his knuckles. Now everyone had their guards, preparing for the worst. Yeonjun turned Jisung with a grin that sent chills up the knight's spine. "Starting with you!"

"Hey! Wait!" Felix called out as he ran after the dragon. He had chased the creature all the way out to the beach and his calves felt as if they were on fire, but he still didn't stop running. "Please!" He was desperate at this point. "Where are you going-" His words were cut off when he tripped over his own foot and landed on the sand. The air in his lungs left as he fell first into the sand. He hastily sat up straight and tried to wipe the sand away from his eyes. Nevermoore had finally stopped flying away and instead sat right in front of Felix.

The dragon towered over the prince, staring down at him with sharp eyes. Felix felt his body completely freeze from fear as he only stared up at the large creature. "W-Wait... I don't wanna hurt you..." He mumbled as he brought his hands up in defense. The dragon began moving its head closer to his hands, causing him to panic. Felix immediately shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself for what was about to happen but it only placed its head on his hand, gently. Felix slowly opened his eyes and looked at his hand on top of the dragon's head.

He let out a shaky sigh before a small smile pulled on his lips. "Oh... Okay..." Another soft sight escaped his lips as he gently pat Nevermoore's head. "Everything's gonna be okay." He whispered though it was more of him reassuring himself than reassuring the dragon. It was silent for a moment, only the sound of the waves crashing beside them. Until Nevermoore tried to bite Felix's hand. The boy screamed and crawled back, heart beating rapidly in his chest. The dragon growled angrily as Felix quickly stumbled onto his feet. "Okay, okay!" He held his arms up in defense as he took a few steps back.

Nevermoore suddenly laid its head on the sand, looking tired. Felix contemplated whether he should try going closer to it. It seemed alot calmer than a moment ago so he decided to take a few steps closer towards it. He slowly brought his arm up, cautiously watching the dragon as he carefully brought his hand closer and closer to its head, but he winced when he felt a sudden pain in his temples. He took a stel back and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead, shutting his eyes tightly.

Images started flashing through his head and he already knew what was going on. "Not again." He mumbled as he began losing his balance, stumbling onto the floor. He could hear a voice in the distance but it was muffled to his ears and was unidentifiable. Felix could only hope it wasn't Yeonjun coming to kill him. He collapsed onto the sand, completely losing his consciousness and falling into a dream with the dragon.

Chan quickly stood in front of Jisung, blocking Yeonjun with his sword. Jisung let out a gasp as he stumbled back, surprised. "Your highness!"

Chan shoved Yeonjun back, letting Seonghwa pin the demon back down onto the ground with his own sword. He turned back to look over at the knight. "Go. Go to him." He said with pleading eyes. Jisung was shocked to say the least. He had never seen the king so desperate. "Please, Jisung. Hurry." Minho urged on. Jisung nodded his head with a determined look before rushing out of the room. Yeonjun scoffed as he stared up at the rest. "You're all such a bore." Seungmin scoffed and rolled his sleeves up as he walked closer to the demon.

"We'll see how much of a bore it will be."

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." Jisung repeated under his breath as he ran along the coast as fast as he could. "Come on, come on-" He cut himself off as he finally spotted the prince collapsing onto the floor in front of the large dragon. "Felix!" He quickly ran over to him and kneeled down on the sand, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. He carefully picked the prince up and held him close to his chest.

The dragon suddenly let out a roar, startling Jisung. "No! Stay away!" He warned the creature as he held Felix closer to his chest. "Jisung...?" Felix stirred in his arms. Jisung immediately moved his attention away from the dragon and to his best friend instead. "Yes? Tell me." He urged on as Felix Wally grabbed onto his arm. "My head hurts." Felix mumbled quietly, just loud enough for Jisung to hear. Jisung figured he must have been having another vision. "Wait here... Please don't leave..." Felix whispered as he leaned his head against the knight's chest. Jisung's eyes softened at his words.

"I'm not leaving you." He mumbled, burying his face into Felix's blonde locks. "I'll never leave you." He continued to mumble into the boy's hair. By now Felix seemed to be completely unconscious, as was the dragon.

"Give it up already!" Taehyun said with a scoff as he glared at Yeonjun. Hyunjin suddenly turned to the vampires quietly watching them from afar. They were only watching, not bothering to come any closer to the scene. "And you're just gonna stand there?" Hyunjin inquired angrily as Jay stepped forward, arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared at the elf.

"No. We're leaving."

"Not yet!" Yeonjun rushed over to Jay at an alarming speed, sadistic smile on his face but the vampire managed to dodge his attack-just barely. Jay stumbled back and stared at the scratch left on his arm. It was small but it was still there. "Seungmin!" Minho called out to the sorcerer urgently. "Can't you do anything? Trap him? Confine him? Anything?!" He was begining to panic. Usually he was calm and composed during any situation but at that moment, Minho was panicking. "I'll see what I can do!" Seungmin assured but in all honesty, he looked just as panicked as Minho.

Seungmin let out a sigh as he lifted his arm up. Slowly but surely, dozens and dozens of small water droplets began surrounding Yeonjun. It began encasing him but Seungmin was far too slow. Yeonjun tried to attack Seungmin but Hyunjin held him back. "Seungmin!" Said boy lost a bit of his concentration but nevertheless managed to encase Yeonjun in a large water bubble, leaving Hyunjin enough room to step away and return to his side. Hyunjin huffed, blowing away the long, stray pieces of hair falling in front of his eyes as he glared at Yeonjun.

"You think your weak spells are any match against a demon? Pathetic." Yeonjun said with a scoff, showing mo signs of struggle. Minho scoffed as he glared down at the ground. There must've been a way. "There must be a way to get rid of the spirit." Soobin stated and as desperate as Minho was, there seemed to be no chance. "Beat it out of him?" Changbin proposed but they knew the idea would be less than effective. It seemed hopeless-that was until a young vampire suggested an idea. The small, blonde vampire stepped forward with a determined look on his features.

"There may be something helpful in Jake's book, but... I don't know how to do magic." He said, fumbling with the hem of his long sleeved shirt. Minho exchanged a look with Chan, knowing it was the only option they had. Jay however, seemed completely and utterly enraged at the youngster's offer. "What are you doing?! We are not going to help them!" The king yelled furiously. An older looking vampire, who was holding an unconscious Jake on his back, stepped forward with a cold glare. "And what? You want to die? That demon is going to kill us all if we don't help them!"

"I'm your king! You listen to me!" 

The youngest vampire seemed to have been growing more agitated and agitated by the second. "Well, you're a terrible king!" He yelled out before pulling the book out of his pocket and tossing it over to Hyunjin. "Hyunjin! Hurry, please! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Seungmin exclaimed as the latter flipped through the pages hastily. Yeonjun had a sly smirk on his face and Minho knew Seungmin's spell wouldn't last much longer. "Hurry!" Jeongin ushered, causing Hyunjin to flip through the pages even faster-so fast he almost ripped the pages right off.

He finally stopped at a page and turned to Seungmin. "I found something-"

"Well it's been fun." Yeonjun said with a chuckle as he clasped his hands together. The water surrounding him splashed onto the floor. "N-No!" Seungmin cursed under his breath as he tried to reach over for the book in Hyunjin's hand but it was too late. Yeonjun had already snatched the book right out of the elf's grasp, holding it in his hand as his other hand rested on his hip.

Chan scoffed and pointed his sword towards him. "Hand it over."

"I don't think so, your highness." And with one final chuckle, he set the book in his hand aflame. There was nothing they could do now. Minho only hoped Felix had managed to tame the dragon by now. It was foolish to place all his faith on the prince who had only just discovered the truth about himself but was their any other chance at this point? "We're doomed."

___

Felix knew he was having another vision of the dragon so he felt a bit less panicked than usual but still panicked nevertheless. It was a complete never ending darkness surrounding him while he sat alone on the ground. He remembered Jisung being beside him but he figured sadly, Jisung couldn't be in the vision with him. He waited patiently for the silver dragon to appear but it was taking a much longer time than usual. From the corner of his eye, Felix noticed a bright light. It was far away and significantly small but was still visible. He stood up onto his feet and began making his way towards the light.

The bright light got larger and larger and Felix realised it was a small house with the lights burning bright through the windows. He quietly peered through the glass panes, hoping to catch glimpses of what was going on inside but his efforts seemed futile as everything was all too blurry for his eyes focus on. Felix glanced over to the wooden door with a few flowers sprouting at the bottom. He walked over and peered down at the flowers dancing near his feet. They seemed awfully similar to the colourful flowers he had seen when Soobin lead them into the other realm.

'Am I in the other realm?' He thought to himself as he pushed open the door, immediately greeted by bright lights. His surroundings were warm and cozy. It felt comforting and in a way, felt like home. "What...?" He mumbled until he finally caught sight of two figures standing in the room. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he examined them. There was a lady and a man, both staring at whatever the lady had in her arms. It seemed to be bundle of blankets but Felix wasn't too sure.

"Such a pretty little bundle of sunshine! What should we name him?" The lady exclaimed with a bright grin as she looked up at the man. Felix noticed Nevermoore sitting beside him. The dragon's sudden appearance startled the prince to say the least. He let out a sigh as he say down beside the dragon, crossing his legs as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Felix turned to face the dragon and gestured towards the couple. "That... Is that...?" He trailed off, feeling a bit shocked with the whole situation. "How about Felix?" The man replied.

Felix's assumption had been proven correct as the lady nodded happily. "Yes! Felix!" Felix pushed himself off the ground without a word and made his way over to the couple. Surely enough, in the lady's arms was a little baby with a chubby, freckled face bundled up in a fluffy blanket. Felix recognised the large blue eyes and long, light lashes. It was him. He looked up at the lady and waved his hand in front of her face, thought she didn't seem to react. It was as if Felix were invisible to them. He let his hand fall back to his side.

"They can't see me..." Felix stated as he looked back at the dragon, who only placed its head on the ground. Felix turned back, expecting to see the couple—or as he had just figured out, his parents—but they were gone. In fact, the entire house was gone and he was once again surrounded by the never ending darkness. He turned back to see that Nevermoore had also disappeared. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he whipped his head around in search of the house again. He spotted a bright light further way.

Immediately, he ran off towards it, not slowing down for a moment. He stopped in front of the front door of the house again and peered down at the flowers but they were no longer colourful like how he had last remembered. They were wilted, a sickly gray colour and drooping down. A sense of dread washed over Felix but he did his best to push aside all the negative thoughts clouding his mind. He pushed the door open and stepped inside to see five people in the room rather than just him and his parents. He recognised everyone.

There were his parents—his adoptive parents as well. Hiding behind his adoptive mother's long, flowy skirt was a small boy with bright purple hair. It was his brother. He looked about five years old. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Felix and Chan's father asked with wary eyes. Felix silently watched them. He noticed Nevermoore sitting beside him, startling him once again. "Stop that." He mumbled and glared at the dragon before looking up at his parents. "Yes." His biological father said as he took a step forward and handed the child in his hands over to Chan's mother.

The five year went up on his tippy-toes and peered over into his mother's arms, looking at the baby in awe. "Take him. It's too dangerous for him here." Felix's father advised, a sense of urgency in his voice. Felix was confused though. "And you'll stay here?! Come with us!" Chan's mother exclaimed with worried eyes but Felix's mother only smiled softly, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "We have to stay here and protect the village." She said, causing Chan's mother to let out a sigh. Chan was listening to their conversation intently but looked as if he kept getting distracted by the little baby in his mother's arms.

"A little brother." The boy whispered to himself with a giggle, seemingly in his own little world. Felix couldn't help but smile as he walked closer to his brother. He bent down to the same level as the boy and watched him with fond eyes. Unfortunately, the sweet moment was soon ended when Chan's father mentioned the dragon. "And what about the dragon?" He asked, causing Felix to immediately direct his attention towards the four adults in the room. "We have to keep it hidden for as long as we can."

"So even back then people were after you." Felix mumbled as he glanced over to the silver dragon, who only stared back at him. Nevermoore tilted it's head to the side like a puppy. "Just keep him safe until we return." Felix turned back to face his father who looked incredibley distressed. Chan's mother let out a shaky sigh as tears filled her eyes to the brim. "And what if... If you..." She trailed off and Felix had an idea of what she was trying to say. Sadly for Felix, he qlready knew the outcome.

Felix's mother smiled and wiped away the other woman's tears. "Chae, you're my best friend. I'm not going to leave you that easily." Chan's mother smiled softly as a sigh escaped her lips. Felix turned back to the dragon, only to see that it was already gone. He grimaced and turned around to see he was surrounded by complete darkness. "Not again." He mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He let out a frustrated sigh as he walked around aimlessly. He had no sense of direction in the darkness surrounding him. He was only walking around, hoping he would stumble into something.

He eventually spotted something from the corner of his eye. Instead of the small cozy house, it was a large, bright flame burning brightly. Nearby were what seemed to be ruins. He began running toward the fire, almost tripping over his own feet at how hastily he ran. The image became clearer and clearer and he could make out the figure standing among the ruins and rubble. The figure looked as if he wasn't entirely there—similar to a ghost. It was a dark, shadowy figure with piercing red eyes. Felix immediately recognised him.

"They left the dragon at a different village, hm?" The spirit mumbled to himself as a scoff escaped his lips. Felix felt anger bubble up inside of him. It was his fault. It was him all along. "I'll just destroy this village and move onto the next." A confident smirk took over the spirit's lips as he stared straight ahead towards Felix. A soft gasp escaped Felix's lips, wondering if the spirit could see him, but it wasn't him that the spirit had his eyes set on. "No! I won't let you!" Felix immediately turned back to see his mother.

She had wounds and bruises all over her and she was clutching her right arm while panting for air. But there was something quite noticeable about her. The large, see-through wings on her back. They were strikingly similar to Heuning Kai's wings in the picture Felix saw. "An angel." He mumbled as he took a few steps away from them. It made him wonder, was he really not completely human? The spirit scoffed and moved closer to Felix's mother. Felix wanted to interfere, he wanted to do everything he could to save him mother. But of course, he couldn't.

He could only watch.

"For a village chief, you're pretty stupid." The spirit said with a chuckle as the woman only glared at him. Felix noticed how the surroundings were beginning to fade into darkness. "No." He muttered under his breath, desperate to know what would happen to his mother. "If it's not me to stop you, then someone else will. You will never lay a finger on the last dragon." Felix frantically tried to get closer to them but stumbled and fell to the ground. He let out a huff as he looked up, only to see he was surrounded by darkness once again.

"No!" He let out a frustrated groan as he sat down, staring down at his hands. He noticed Nevermoore sit down in front of him, placing its head on his lap. The prince let out a sigh as he stroked the dragon's scaly head. "This is all just too much to take in." But at least he got what he wanted. He finally knew where he really came from. Nevermoore only snuggled closer to Felix, causing the boy to let out a soft giggle. He brought his hand up to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape his eyes.

"You're calm now." He said and smiled down at the creature. He took a deep breath in before exhaling, letting his eyes shut as he did so. He needed to make sure the dragon wouldn't get in the wrong hands ever again. He opened his eyes and pulled himself back onto his feet. "It's time to go back. Let's stop that spirit once and for all." He said with a determined look on his features. The dragon grunted happily and lifted it's head up, spreading its wings out while Felix closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes once again and the sunlight immediately blinded him. He winced and shut his eyes tightly. "Felix!" Jisung exclaimed as he pulled the prince closer to his chest. Felix let out a soft giggle as he melted into the embrace, relieved he could be in the knight's arms once again. "I was so worried..." Jisung mumbled with a pout on his lips, to which Felix giggled. "You don't need to worry, Jisung. I'm okay now." Felix lifted his head up to look at the knight. Jisung broke into a shy smile as he stared at Felix but of course, their moment was cut short.

Nevermoore suddenly let out a roar, spreading its wings out in to the air. "GAH!" Jisung screamed and immediately held Felix close to his chest. Felix chuckled pat the knight's back gently. "Jisung, it's okay." He said as he wriggled out of Jisung's grasp to go over and examine the dragon. Jisung watched him silently but cautiously. A frown took over Felix's features as he placed his hand on Nevermoore's head. The dragon let out a pained whimper. "God. What did that spirit do to you?" Felix mumbled to himself but let out a soft gasp as he noticed something.

There seemed to be a icky black substance growing on his hand that looked an awful lot similar to the black stuff on Nevermoore. 'This is bad...' He thought as he glared down at his hand. "Felix? Did something happen to your hand? Are you hurt?" Jisung asked, looking incredibly concerned. 'I shouldn't tell him... He'll get worried.' Felix let out a sigh before putting on a comforting smile, turning to look back at Jisung. "I'm fine." Felix assured him but he knew very well he was no where near fine.

But he still didn't want to worry his best friend. "I..." Jisung trailed off, struggling to find something to say. "Yes?" Felix looked at him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to continue but Jisung only wrapped his arms around Felix's waist and buried his face into the other boy's shoulder. Felix was caught off guard but hugged him back nonetheless. "Jisung?"

"I just— let's just wait like this. For a moment."

"And what about the others?"

"Please?" Jisung asked in a gentle whisper and though Felix knew he they shouldn't have been wasting any more time, he remained in his place.

"Jisung..."

"Okay. Sorry." Jisung let go of Felix with a small smile on his lips. "Let's go." Felix hummed with a determined nod as he turned to Nevermoore. 'It's already starting to spread on my hands. How much longer will she able to keep herself steady? How much longer until I'm able to keep myself in one piece?' Felix wondered to himself and in all honesty, he was scared. He was extremely scared for what could happen but he pushed aside the thoughts running through his head. "Lead the way, my prince." Jisung tilted his head as Felix nodded his head.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :>

Both Felix and Jisung rushed back to the others. Felix was in a panicked state with everything that was happening but tried his best to keep calm. The two finally caught sight of what was happening. "Chan!" Felix called out to his brother, causing the older to immediately whip his head towards him. "Felix." Chan whispered, relieved to see that his brother was still alive but his reassurance was short lived. "Behind you!" He pointed towards Yeonjun, who was ready to tackle Felix from behind. Jisung wasted no time in holding the demon back, pushing Felix behind him as he blocked Yeonjun with his sword.

"Don't touch him." Jisung grumbled as a warning as he pushed Yeonjun back, stumbling back as well. Yeonjun didn't have the smug smirk he had before, he was furious now. "What have you done to the dragon?! Why won't it listen to me?!" He demanded as he glared at Felix but the prince didn't waver. In fact, he took a confident step forward, returning Yeonjun's glare. Truthfully, Felix was terrified out of his mind but he didn't want to show it. "I've tamed it. It's over for you." Felix replied but Yeonjun let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh, is that so? You think you can stop me?" He taunted and Felix was slightly taken aback by the change in his tone. "Yes! Yes, he can. And he will." Jisung pointed his sword towards the demon, the tip of the blade almost grazing his neck. Yeonjun gazed at the knight with an icy glare as he grabbed the blade with his bare hand. "Looks like I'll have to just get rid of you first!" He pulled the sword right out of Jisung's grasp and tossed it to the floor. Blood had seeped through his palm but of course, he didn't care.

Jisung hastily tried to reach for his sword but failed miserably with Yeonjun pinning him to the ground. He struggled under the demon's grasp as Felix started to panic even more. "Jisung!" He called out urgently as he tried to help his best friend but Yeonjun pushed him back. Felix stumbled onto the floor, noticing how Yeonjun had managed to scratch away the fabric of his sleeve, revealing more of the black substance spreading up his arm. 'This is bad. Really, really bad.' Felix thought as he looked around in search for the dragon but it was no where to be seen.

Jisung finally managed to push Yeonjun off of him and tried to reach for the sword but he was too slow. Yeonjun held the blade in his grasp and pierced it right through Jisung's stomach. Everything felt as if it had frozen in time as Felix could only watch the scene unfold, feeling incredibly helpless. Jisung staggered back and onto the floor as Felix felt the hair on his body stand up. He couldn't comprehend it all. He just couldn't. "JISUNG!" A mortified scream escaped his lips as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Now that this one is gone." Yeonjun began as he simply stood up and kicked Jisung aside, as if he were only a rag doll. Jisung was laying on the ground, grasping his stomach as he curled up on the floor. It angered Felix, how unfazed this spirit was. As if he didn't care who he killed, as long as he got what he wanted. Nevermoore had finally caught up to them and flew above them. "I won't lose the dragon so easily." Yeonjun said as he looked at Felix with a smug look. Felix began to panic as he noticed how much the dragon was struggling.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt his body go numb. He couldn't control his limbs and fell onto his knees. From the smug look on Yeonjun's face, he knew that the spirit was controlling both him and the dragon. "L-Let me go!" He tried his best to move his body but it felt like he was trapped and suffocating in the own walls of his body. Nevermoore raised it's head, spreading its wings out as rings of smoke appeared through it's nostrils. 'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do—'

Felix felt a pang in his head, causing him to immediately close his eyes tightly. "Felix! Come on!" Chan called out but his voice was muffled. Felix struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted to collapse onto the floor but he couldn't control his body. It was a mess. "It's over for you." Yeonjun said as he walked over to Felix, harshly grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up. The prince slowly felt himself slipping out of consciousness as the world around him seemed to go more blurred by the second. Everything suddenly went dark.

Yeonjun scoffed and shoved the unconscious boy onto the ground and looked over to the rest. They were all silent, not knowing what to do. "Hyunjin!" Minho suddenly called out as he rushed over to Jisung, almost stumbling over his own feet. Hyunjin nodded his head, following after him and trying his best to dodge the dragon's attacks. Minho gently placed Jisung's head on his lap as he glanced over to the king urgently. Chan immediately got the message and drew out his sword. "What do we do, sire?" Changbin asked as he also drew his sword out.

"Hold them off." The king advised as his eyes remained on the royal advisor. "Don't let them get anywhere near Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung and whatever you do, don't injure the demon." Both Soobin and Taehyun glanced over to Chan with a look of gratitude. "Yes, your majesty!" Seungmin said with a determined smirk. They all had their attention drawn on the dragon but Felix had begun to pull himself back onto his feet. Chan immediately rushed up to him but something was very wrong. Felix snatched Jisung's bloody sword from the ground and tried to slash Chan but thankfully, Chan was quick enough to block him with his own sword.

"Lix..." But the boy didn't respond. It was as if his soul purpose was to kill Chan and it scared the older. "Felix, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Please." Chan pleaded, feeling completely and utterly hopeless.

On the other hand, Hyunjin was trying his best to keep Jisung alive. "Apply pressure here." Minho followed his instructions as he gently pressed down against Jisung's now bandaged wound, careful not to hurt him. "Aren't you...supposed to be a healer...?" Jisung asked breathlessly as he gazed up at Hyunjin with glossy eyes.

"Well, I can't heal you without any materials or medicine! And please stop talking, you're going to exhaust yourself more than you already are." Hyunjin ordered as he watched both Seungmin and Jeongin try to hold off the dragon, a wary look in his eyes. Jisung glanced over to Felix but the prince looked different. The black substance had spread over most of his body, leaving only his face but he knew soon, Felix's sky-blue eyes would be turned crimson. He quietly watched the boy as hecould only hope things would get better.

Felix was crying, overwhelmed. He knew it was a vision again—indicated by the never ending void of darkness surrounding him. He was just so overwhelmed with everything that was happening. His sobs echoed in his ears. He was alone. Or so he thought. "Felix." A voice called out, though he immediately recognised it. He lifted his head up with a small gasp leaving his lips, coming face to face with the lady he had seen in his visions earlier. She knelt down in front of him with a soft smile, gently cupping his face and wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Felix asked in a meek and barely audible voice as he stared at his mother. She was pale with blue eyes, blonde hair and a petite frame but one noticeable feature of her's were the freckles dusted over her cheeks—much like Felix's own. "You're losing control of yourself. Don't let him get into your head." She advised as she brought her finger up to poke Felix's forehead. "What's the point?" He mumbled as he hugged his knees once again, utterly deprived of any more hope. "I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't! Things should've stayed the same, then everyone would be okay. Jisung would be okay."

"Felix, do you really think it would've been better if you hadn't found out the truth?" Felix's mother asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Felix only stared at her, not knowing how to answer. "Everything happens for a reason. If you hadn't tamed the dragon, who knows what would've happened to this realm by now. It would be burnt to the ground." She said and Felix couldn't help but agree but he was still unsure of himself. "But what can I do? I'm just a weak human."

"Half human, sweetheart." She corrected with a giggle as she shook her head. She brought her finger up and poked Felix's nose, mumbling a small "Boop!" as she did. "Silly." Felix noticed how her hand was begining to fade away. He immediately tried to grab her hand but unfortunately failed. "Wait!" He said urgently as he tried to grab her hand again but only grasped the air, once again. "Looks like you're gaining control again. Finish that wretched demon off for once and for all." Those were her final words before Felix woke up with a jolt.

He stumbled forward without warning, dropping the sword that was in his hand. Felix's eyes trailed up to meet with his brother's own heterocromic eyes. "Felix..."

"Chan..." Felix mumbled as he looked around his surroundings. His eyes finally set on a displeased looking Yeonjun. He let out a frustrated groan as he glared at Felix. "You're meant to be human!" He yelled out angrily as Felix bent down to pick the blade up. "Half." He corrected as he pointed the sword directly at the demon. "Let's finish this." He said but a soft gasp escaped his lips as he sharp pain in his chest.

The black substance had spread even more, almost covering his eyes. Yeonjun only chuckled with a smug smirk. "Are you sure, little prince?" He taunted with a confident gaze and it irritated Felix. It irritated him, how confident this spirit was in himself. "Yes!" He wasted no time in attacking the spirit with the sword in his hands. Of course, his sword was held back by the demon's claws. "You're weak, just like your mother but at least she had wings!"

"Shut up!" Felix let out another frustrated grunt as he tried to push the demon back.

They continued to try and push each other, Felix eventually losing his balance and falling to the ground. "Pathetic." Yeonjun said in a mocking tone as he stared down at the prince. Felix let out a grunt as he used his leg to trip Yeonjun and pin him to the ground. He panted heavily as he stumbled to his feet, quickly grabbing his sword and pointing the tip of the blade right at Yeonjun's neck. The demon only smiled up at Felix. "Your time is up." As soon as the words left his lips, Felix felt pain course through his body.

The sword slipped out of his grasp, falling onto the floor with a clatter as Felix stumbled backwards. The black substance had covered him completely, turning his eyes completely red. It felt as if his whole body was on fire. Every limb was burning. "Looks like you're mine now."

Jisung watched in horror as the spirit escaped Yeonjun's and body and spiraled right into Felix. Yeonjun appeared to be back to normal but seemed to he in immense pain—as he was clutching his injured arm with a scrunched up face. "Yeonjun!" Soobin hurried over to his friend to help him up.

Abruptly, wings sprouted from Felix's back. They were almost identical to Heuning Kai's wings but only slightly smaller. He stared down at his hands with a confident smirk. "All this power, hidden behind such a weak child." Felix spoke, his voice coming out distorted as if someone else was speaking behind him. Jisung pushed himself onto his knees, clutching his stomach despite Hyunjin's protests for him to lay back down. Felix slowly began making his way towards the three with a sickening smile. He raised his palm as a bright light danced across his finger tips.

Without thinking, Jisung used the last bit of his strength to push Felix onto the ground, pinning him down to the ground. "Jisung, are you insane?!" Hyunjin called out but the latter ignored him. Felix glared up at Jisung but didn't struggle beneath him. That was enough to convince Jisung that Felix was still partially in control. "Lix..." He whispered, already feeling himself grow tired from his injury. Felix only quietly glared up at him.

Everyone was shocked by everything that was happening, so of course Chan didn't realise that the dragon was about to send a wave of fire directly at him.

Luckily, Jay had managed to pull him away just in time. Chan was shocked and at a loss of words. "You..."

"Saved you? Yeah. What on earth is that kid doing though?" Jay let go of Chan and tilted his head towards Jisung but in all honesty, Chan had no idea. "I don't know." He admitted, feeling more helpless than ever.

Jisung cupped Felix's face with a small smile. His cheeks felt cold enough to freeze his hands but Jisung didn't mind. "Felix. Stop it, you idiot." He let out a breathless chuckle as he struggled to hold himself up. "I thought I got rid of you." Felix said with a scoff as he gripped Jisung's wrist tightly. It was painful, Jisung had to admit, but he smiled through it. "Come on, Felix. Fight it." Jisung encouraged but it only seemed to enrage Felix more. "Its too late now!" His grip on Jisung's wrist tightened even more and Jisung completely lost all hid energy. He leaned hid forehead against Felix's own with a tired sigh. "Please..." He pleaded one last time as the tight grip on his wrists loosened slightly. "Help." Felix mumbled with his usual voice, seemingly not distorted anymore.

"Jisung, stay. Don't leave." Jisung chuckled weakly upon hearing his words, knowing very well he was about to pass out in any moment. "I'll try." It was silent for a moment, no one dared to say anything until Felix suddenly pushed Jisung off of him. "Jisung!" Hyunjin hurriedly held the knight back. "You idiot!" Hyunjin scolded him as he tried to wrap Jisung's reopened wound with a piece of cloth. Jisung only quietly watched Felix as he sat on his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. "Felix... come on..." The prince let out a pained cry as a dark shadow escaped through his mouth.

Felix fell forwards onto his elbows as he finally felt his body in his control once again. "How...?" The spirit mumbled in shock as Felix pulled himself back onto his feet. He held his hand up, light dancing across his fingertips. He noticed how the black substance had cleared up on his body as well as Nevermoore. The dragon flew over to them, towering over the spirit. "You have no where to run. You'll be punished for what you've done and you'll never hurt anyone ever again." Felix stated as the light shone brightly, the dragon spitting out red flames at the same time.

And he was gone. The spirit was finally defeated.

"Jisung!" Felix immediately rushed over to the knight, falling to his knees as he held him close. "You did it. Knew you could..." Jisung said with a chuckle as he stared up at the prince. "You're bleeding... Jisung, I'm so sorry." Felix felt tears clouding his vision but Jisung only chuckled softly. "Hey. I'll be fine..." He reached up and wiped away the tears that managed to slip out of Felix's eyes. "Let's go home..." Felix mumbled with a relieved smile.

"Finally, goddamn."

___

"Jisung, oh come on! She's not going to eat you!" Felix giggled as he ushered Jisung to pet the dragon's head. Jisung grimaced but still carefully brought his hand up to pet Nevermoore's head gently. He finally relaxed once he realised the dragon was completely peaceful and was in fact, not going to eat him. "Oh, wow. She's actually pretty cute!" Jisung exclaimed, causing Felix to giggle. It grew silent between them, but it wasn't an awkward ot uncomfortable silence. They were simply happy with each other's company, happy to just spend some final minutes together. "I'm going to miss you. A lot." Jisung mumbled with a shy smile as he let his hand fall back to his side.

"Me too." Felix smiled sadly as he took Jisung's hands in his. "But I promise I'll be back. I won't be gone forever." He reassured. After much consideration, Felix decided he would be staying in Magic Island with Soobin and his friends for some time to find out more about his parents. Of course, that meant he would have to leave his best friend. Still, he was determined to find out more about his parents, as he was still curious about them.

"Since we won't see each other in a really long time, I just want you to know that I love you, okay?" Jisung mumbled shyly, playing with his fingers as he stared down at his feet. Felix giggled and cupped Jisung's face with the palms of his hands, forcing the knight to look up at him. "I love you too." He whispered with a bright grin as their faces grew closer and closer. Their lips were only centimetres apart while the tips of their noses were touching. Felix's eyes fluttered shut as Jisung only quietly stared down at the blonde's lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were having a moment!" Minho exclaimed, looking extremely flustered as he immediately turned away from the two. Felix and Jisung immediately pulled away, looking away from each other awkwardly. Chan chuckled lightly as he walked over, slinging his arm over Minho's shoulder. "That was funny." Felix felt a small smile pull on his lips. He had never seen his brother so relieved and amused. It was as if a large burden had been lifted off his shoulders. In fact, that was how everyone seemed. The five islands were finally at peace and living together.

The feud between the humans and vampires were settled and they made an agreement to live United. Neo and Miroh had restored their alliance while they made a new alliance with Black Cat Nero. Magic Island was now free of the evil spirit. Everything was finally okay. "We'll miss you, Lix. Don't get yourself in trouble." Chan said with a soft smile as he walked over to his brother, pulling him into a tight embrace. Felix giggled as he returned the hug. "I'm going to miss you all too!" 

"You ready to go or what?" Felix heard Taehyun say impatiently.

He turned to the boy with a bright smile and a determined nod. Though Taehyun was seemingly impatient, he smiled over at all of them. "I'll see you all some day." Felix said as he finally turned to Jisung, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before walking off with Taehyun. Jisung, clearly shocked, quietly reached up to touch his cheek with his face burning a bright red. Felix chuckled to himself. It was a very eventful few days but it was defenitely an adventure and he knew there was still much more to come.


End file.
